Ghost Problems, Anyone?
by Wolf of Epicness
Summary: The war's over, and everything was peaceful. But, of course, considering this was Freddy's, nothing can stay peaceful. When Snowfall's sister, Raven, decides to go to Freddy's, things get pretty strange. As in, the 'bots turn human. And let's not forget that some ghost-bots decide to show up, wanting to kill them. Will they be successful? Last part in Snowfall's series. Cover by me
1. Demon Elf?

**Okay, so ACrowByTheNameofRaven, aka Raven, aka Bonnie, aka BonnieFoxyPuppetTrap, bugged me about my Oc Raven, which I came up with before she changed her name, note that!**

 **NOTE: Answer the poll on my profile, peoples! It would be fun to do a fic and maybe some cosplay as one of my Ocs, so answer the poll on which of my Ocs you wanna meet. Winner gets a fic and possibly a YouTube vid introducing themselves and O/A stuff. Or, top two votes, actually.**

 **Cannibal belongs to Kesha.**

 **Fuck Fanfiction, I had to rewrite this entire thing 'cause it deleted all of it! Seriously?! UGH! Just, why?!**

* * *

 **Raven's POV**

 _I am Cannibal, cannibal, cannibal!_

I hummed to the song I was listening to while I walked to school.

It was, wait for it, MONDAY! The evilest day of the week. Screw school.

"Raven! Raven! RAVEN!" My best friend, Maya, who was mental, ran over and yelled so loud I heard it through my black and blue leopard headphones.

"...Really? Everyone's staring at us, ya know that?" I asked, pausing the song.

"Who cares? Now... I NEED YOU TO BEAT A GAME FOR ME 'CAUSE YOU ARE GAMER LEGEND, O' GREAT AND POWERFUL RAVEN!" Maya yelled, dropping onto her knees. See? Told ya she was mental.

"Again, everyone's staring. Fine," I gave in when I saw her glare at me.

"YAY! ALSO, I GOT A JOB! I GET TO WHACK A BUNNY!" Maya yelled, jumping up and down.

"Wait, what?!" I yelled. Yeah, I like animals, thus I don't want bunnies dying.

"Not a real bunny. An anim-what's it called-robot-thing-a-ma-bob," Maya said.

"What? Wait- you mean Freddy's, don't you?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Yup! They is still homicidal! They tried to kill me! They failed! I laughed!" Maya said as if it was nothing. **(Note, no typos were in this. This is how Maya talks. -Wolf)**

"I-Wai- UGH!" I groaned, then walked into the school, which we had finally arrived at.

"Hahaha, I annoyed Rave-" Maya started, but stopped when she saw King Asshole, ahem, I mean Tyler. Kid in English Class. Total jerk, too. For some reason, Maya's in love with him.

"Why do you like him exactly?" I asked, looking at Maya, who was currently staring at him and drooling.

"He's hot," she responded, not looking at me.

"Later," I yelled over my shoulder as I walked away.

* * *

School's over, yay! Now, time to try out that new game of mine! Hopefully I'll be able to concentrate on it. I haven't been able to concentrate on anything to today. Ever since Maya mentioned Freddy's, I've been thinking about my sister.

You see, my older sister, 3 years older than me, I was 15, had been a night guard at Freddy's. Until she disappeared. My dumbass brother doesn't care though, saying "she deserved whatever happened to her" and that "he was glad the nuisance was out of his life." Utter bullshit. Him, plus mom and dad, keep saying that she had begged them to come with her to work to help her, which I know is a total lie, she NEVER begged, and they did, and then she ditched them to killers.

Okay, back to less depressing stuff. I was gonna play the game that Maya had given my, LoZ: Majora's Mask. Yay! I've wanted this game for SO long.

So, right now, I'm in my purple room, my black hair in a ponytail to keep it out of my face, black leggings, black combat boots, a purple and black cheshire cat shirt, and purple and holding a purple and black controller. As you can see, I like purple and black.

I started up the game. There were already to files on it, one being "BEN" and the next being "DROWNED." I shrugged it off, thinking Maya was messing with me. I started a new file called "Raven's Awesome Gamer File."

* * *

Okay, this game is rigged or hacked or something. It keeps calling me BEN, and there's this weird Link statue following me around, and randomly setting Link on fire. Hm, kinda cool actually.

But still, I DO NOT want to die this much. Eventually, I had enough and was about to turn the game off, but suddenly, the word's "You Shouldn't Have Done That" came up.

"Done what? I just played the game, sheesh. S'not like I did anything wrong," I muttered, rolling my shy blue eyes.

"That's what you shouldn't have done, babe," I heard a voice from behind me say.

I whipped around to see a boy, my age, who looked exactly like Link, only he had black eyes with red pupils, and looked like he was crying blood. Oh yeah, let's not forget the fangs, too.

"Wha- wait, did you just call me babe?" I growled. Seriously? First he tells me I shouldn't have played A VIDEO GAME! Then he flirts with me. Ugh.

"Really? You're gonna focus that and not, I don't know, how I got in here for instance? Why I'm crying blood? Really?" The demon elf asked.

"Uh, yeah! And you came from... the North Pole, sir demon elf!" I said, ignoring the fact that he was probably gonna kill me. Eh, whatever.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" He growled. I grinned.

"No. I just had to take the opportunity. I'm Raven, by the way. And you are...?" I asked, jumping onto my bed.

"BEN...?" He said, confused.

"Well BEN, ya wanna play?" I asked as I held up and extra remote. He nodded like a kid given the chance to move to Disney World.

"YES!"

* * *

So, I hung out with BEN for the rest of the day, but then he had to leave, leaving me alone with my thoughts. And I decided on one thing. I was gonna find my sister. I was gonna find Megan.


	2. To Freddy's, and Beyond!

**Yes people. This is the third part in Megan's, or now known as Snowfall's, series. Here's the timeline, so it makes sense. Yeah, I'm not Scott. I don't make you figure it out.**

 **Disappear- A Night Guard's Story- The Rise of Snowfall- Raven's Story.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter! Oh, by the way, if you're Oc was in The Rise of Snowfall, it'll be in this story, unless you say I can't do that.**

 **Foxy's Friend owns Ruby.**

* * *

Sadly, today was Tuesday, so I couldn't go to Freddy's. Yup, I was gonna go to the haunted pizzeria where my sister disappeared. Everyone always did say I was reckless.

"HI RAVEN!" Maya yelled, running up to me. I face-palmed.

"I don't even- just-" I said, not even knowing how to respond.

"Hello peoples, I'm back at school!" My other best friend, Whitney, who was somewhat sane, thankfully, said, hopping over to us, her blonde hair now shorter than before.

"HI WHITNEY! HI!" Maya yelled, jumping up and down.

"Is she sugar high again?" Whitney asked, rolling her green eyes.

"No idea," I responded. Maya started yelling a bunch of other stuff too. Well, thank God for headphones.

* * *

"RAVEN! WE'RE HERE!" Maya yelled, grabbing my headphones.

"Headphones. Now," I growled, holding my hand out.

"Okay!" She said, then she handed me them. Then she bolted inside.

"Well, later Raven. Nice shirt, by the way," Whitney said. I looked down at my black shirt, with the writing _"Revenge is sweet, losers!"_ in purple. Haha.

* * *

Aw, first period. Also known as the beginning of hell. Yay. Note the sarcasm.

The teacher started going on about who know's what? All I know is that I have an unfinished picture in my notebook, that I need to finish, or I'll die.

* * *

Kay, good news. I finished the picture!

"Hi Raven," Maya said, walking up to me, not as hyper as usual.

"What happened?" I asked as I grabbed my books from my locker.

"Zoey," Maya growled, glaring at the floor.

"Ugh. Look, next time she bugs you, threaten to pull her hair out," I said as I closed my locker. Hehe, I did that once. It was funny, she bolted, making up some lame excuse about being late for class. Only, it was the end of the day. ...Fail.

"Okay!" Maya exclaimed, jumping up a bit. Then she dragged me to our next class.

* * *

Yay! School's over! Finally!

Right now, I was walking home, Maya and Whitney with me till we have to split up.

"Hey Raven, did you beat that game? And do you wanna keep it?" Maya asked suddenly.

"Yes, I beat the game. ...YES I WANT IT!" I yelled, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"OKAY! AND YAY!" Maya yelled back.

Meanwhile, I'm pretty sure Whitney's staring at us like we were crazy. Eh, s'not like I care. As far as I'm concerned, I AM crazy. So is Maya, obviously. Hell, even Whitney was freaking mental half the time. Seriously, Whitney + shopping trip = insanity x 12. Ugh, too much math.

"Later psychos! I have homework to do. And I gotta babysit Opal and Shane. ...PLEASE HELP ME! PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE!" Whitney begged, grabbing my arm. Oh yeah, she also acts like Maya when it comes to her 8 year old siblings, twins, Opal and Shane Harper.

"Uh... GOTTA GO, BYES!" Maya yelled, running away.

"Raven?" Whitney asked, looking at me hopefully. I put on my headphones and started blasting music, and Whitney glared at me. I just grinned and walked away, mouthing the words. That's a habit of mine, and it gives away that I'm listening to music in class. **(I actually do this, the mouthing thing. I don't listen to music in class 'cause I would get caught and in huge trouble. -Wolf)**

* * *

So, now I was at my house, hanging with BEN. Okay, let me re-phrase. I was hiding from BEN. Haha, he kinda... went complete and utter rage mode when he lost a game and I wouldn't leave him alone, so now he's trying to kill me. Hehe, oops. Note to self: Don't piss off the demon elf. Haha, that sounds so weird. Eh, whatevah!

"RAVEN! GET OUT HERE NOW!" BEN yelled, banging on the door. Oh yeah, I was hiding in the bathroom.

"NEVER! I'M NOT SUICIDAL, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! STAY AWAY!" I yelled, holding the door knob. And no, I didn't have my phone. I'm not THAT reckless.

"Ugh, fine. I'm leaving," BEN growled, then I heard this pixel-y noise, and knew BEN had teleported away.

I slowly snuck out of the bathroom. I checked my watch to see it was 11:00. Hm, the really DID fly.

"...I'm bored. I'm gonna go to Freddy's. I can miss tomorrow. Not like anyone'll care," I said, then I ran downstairs and grabbed my jacket. Then I ran outside and ran down to the subway.

* * *

So, I'm in Chicago now. And no, I don't live in Chicago. I live in Rockford with my parents and retarded brother, Reese.

Now, to be specific, I was walking up to the entrance to Freddy's. It was HUGE!

I tried to open the door, but it was locked, (Duh!)

So, since I couldn't find any other way in, I just broke a window and got in that way. What? It's not like they can do anything to me. They try to, I just scream about how I'll sue 'cause Meg disappeared here. Easy!

"What the hell? Where are the bots? This is w- AH!" I yelled when I felt something grab me. Something... FUZZY! God, I sound like Maya.

The figure spun me around, and I saw it was a bunny. Bonnie, to be exact.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" He questioned, eyeing me.

"I'm a 15 year old girl, Raven Baker, and I'm looking for my sister, Megan Baker," I reported, not at all worried.

"Wait, what? She has a sister too? Just- give me a sec. SNOWFALL, GET OVER HERE NOW!" Bonnie yelled, and soon a white and silver cat walked in, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, sir bunny boy?" The cat, Snowfall, asked.

"Sister," Bonnie said, and shoved me forward.

"Hi!" I waved.

"Uh..." Snowfall said, not knowing how to react.

"So, you are?" I asked, smirking.

"Snowfall. Aka Megan Baker. Aka you're older sister, you moron," she said, snapping out of shock.

"Hi sis! So... you're an animatronic? Wow, ain't that something," I said, taking a closer look at her.

"Yup," Snowfall said.

"Woah, woah, woah! You have a sister too?! And you didn't think to mention this?!" Bonnie yelled.

"Uh, no, no, I didn't," Snowfall replied.

"Offensive," I muttered, then I ran away. And I ran into... Golden Freddy and Springtrap. Yeah, I know who they are. I'z is a genius! OH GOD NO I SOUND LIKE MAYA!

"Uh, hi?" Springtrap asked, looking confused.

"Hi! I'm Raven!" I said, grinning.

"Springtrap," he said.

"Golden Freddy, but you can call me Gold," Goldie said.

"Hi!" I said, then ran away, leaving to very confused bots.

I ran all over the place, and eventually ran into a fox. Wasn't Foxy or Mangle though. She was black, and she had a red tail tip.

"Ah! Oh, it's... someone I don't even know," the fox said as she was knocked down.

"Oh, sorry! I'm Raven. Who're you?" I asked, helping her up.

"I'm Ruby. Now, can I ask what you're doing here?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, well, you see..." I started then, explained why I was there, who I was, and yeah.

"...Okay then," Ruby said, not knowing how to react.

"Yup," I said, then we hung out for a little while, 'for I saw Plushtrap.

"PLUSHTRAP!"


	3. Hanging With the Zombie Bunny

**Hello people and welcome back to Raven's Story. And note, the reason I'm not updating Disappear is 'cause I'm having major writer's block with that.**

 **Who's seen the new teaser on Scott Games? Fnaf 5 people! And yes, I think it looks a lot like Toy Bonnie, so at the moment I'm saying it's a bunny. Kay?**

 **Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

"I hate my life," Plushtrap growled while I hugged him.

"Hmph," I said, glaring at him, and he shrunk down.

"Evil," he muttered.

"Duh! No- ah!" I said as I was tackled.

"OH MY GOD, RAVEN! RAVEN! RAAAAVVVVVEEEENNNN!" Turns out Maya was the one who tackled me.

"Hi. Maya, can't breath," I managed to say, but... she didn't hear me. So, here I was, getting hugged to death by my best friend. Yay. Luckily, Springtrap walked in and saw me turning purple.

"Yo night guard, you're killing her," the zombie bunny said, leaning on the wall. The second Maya heard him, she bolted, and left me alone with him. Wow, the best friend ever, right?

"Thanks Springtrap," I said, standing up and brushing myself off.

"No problem. Ugh, Puppet's coming," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Who's Puppet?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Think Slenderman, only with a face. And crying purple tears," Spring said.

"So... Splenderman only crying? Kay then. At least it's not that freaky clown bunny thing at the Freddy's by my house," I said, shuddering at the thought of it. Springtrap just looked confused. "Don't ask."

"Okay...? But whatever, I'm going to Fazbear's Fright. Wanna come?" He asked, pushing himself off the wall and starting to walk away. I nodded, excited, and raced after him.

"Yes!" I said, running down the stairs once he opened the door, surprising him. What? I've always been into horror stuff, and Fazbear's Fright is a horror attraction, only with real attractions! Like, for instance, the zombie bunny, or the ghost kids, or Gold, the freaking ghost bear. Seriously, this place has got EVERYTHING! I bet it's even got vampires! Wait a second... OH GOD NO! JUST, NO! I AM NOT DEALING WITH TWILIGHT, REAL LIFE VERSION! JUST, NO! NEVER! NO WEREWOLVES EITHER, UNLESS IT'S THE ONES FROM HARRY POTTER, 'CAUSE THOSE ARE WEREWOLVES. JACOB BLACK, IS NOT, A WEREWOLF. HE'S A THIRD WHEELER. WHY AM I STILL YELLING? I DON'T EVEN KNOW!

So, after, ahem, that, I looked around and saw I was in the office. I looked around and saw the monitors, the maintenance panel (I know big words! God, I'm retarded), and a box with the toys heads in it (Ha! Take that you cheap rip-offs! Oh wait, Mangle's in there. Aw, I liked her. She was one of my favorite bots.) Toy Bonnie's guitar was in there, too, along with Foxy's hook. (NO! FOXY, WHY?!)

"Welcome to Fazbear's Fright," Springtrap said, and I turned around and nodded.

Then I ran out of the office, looking around. I eventually saw Bonnie's empty suit. (NO! BONNIE'S MY FAVORITE BOT! NOOOOOO!) After that, I went into the room with the video game in it. I tried to start it up, and I saw it still worked. The game was BB's Adventure or something. I didn't even look, I just played. I found a secret room. Ta Da, I'm amazing!

So, now I've beaten the game, and got no tickets, might I add (NO!), so now I'm looking for Spring 'cause I'm bored. Instead... I found a ghost girl.

"Uh..." I said, looking at her.

"Hi! I'm Katie! So... have you seen a ghost bear? Golden, just a suit, possibly covered in glitter?" She asked, and I just shook my head. "Oh, okay!" Then she disappeared.

"That was- wait, Gold's covered in glitter? Hahahaha!" I laughed at the thought.

* * *

I found him! Springtrap, not Goldie Locks. So, here's pretty much what happened. I talked to him, and Ruby when she came up to us, all night, then I left. And missed school after that, might I add. Oh, and Meg, I mean Snowfall, said I could stay in her apartment.

But, this was the weird thing: When I was leaving, I was at the end of the parking lot, I thought I saw a white light flash from inside, and I thought I heard a "boom!" but when I turned around, there was nothing there. I mean, it looked exactly the same.

Boy, I was wrong about that!


	4. Humans?

**Okay people, new chapter!**

 **Nothing about the cliff-hanger? Really? Eh, it's fine.**

 **Fox, I would've too, trust me. And thanks. And yes, they are.**

 **Rosy the Fox owns, well, herself.**

 **Changle the Fox owns Jangle.**

 **I own the ocs designs. If you own them, you'll see what I mean after you read.**

 **Kay, go read.**

* * *

So, I missed school and spent all day hanging with BEN, having a gaming marathon. Fun, right?

Right now, I was walking back to Freddy's. I can't wait to hang with Spring and Ruby. It'll be super fun! Finally! I'm here!

I quickly ran over to the door, and flung it open. Snowfall made sure to leave it open. Maya would've, but she got sick, so she can't do it.

"Hello bots, I am here!" I yelled, looking around. But, I didn't see anyone.

"Hello? You guys there?" I called out, starting to search. "Where could they be? Oh, Spring's gotta be in Fazbear's Fright! He's always in Fazbear's Fright."

I ran down the stairs, starting to get nervous. I mean, they're feaking robots! They should be so easy to find, yet I haven't seen a single one!

"Hello?! Springtrap?! Hello?!" I called, frantically jumping into the office.

I pulled up the montitor, flipping through the cameras so fast that I almost missed the figure standing at cam 08. Almost.

I took a closer look, and saw it was two people, not bots, and they looked pretty freaked. And one looked too much like freaking Springtrap. The other reminds me of Gold, actually.

I started walking to the camera, thinking of who they possibly could be, and a bunch of other things, like random songs and stuff.

I finally got to the room, and saw the two had finished talking, and the one was looking around.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" I asked, looking at them, making sure they could see the crowbar I was holding.

"Uh, hi Raven! Now, I'm gonna hide behind Gold," the one who was looking around said, and jumped behind the other.

"'Sup Raven. And he's got a... thing about crowbars," the other, apparantly Gold, said, rolling his eyes.

"What the- ARE YOU FLIPPING HUMANS?!" I yelled, looking at the two in shock. They just nodded, and Spring stepped out from behind Gold.

"Wasn't that clear?" He asked, rolling his still silver eyes.

"Obviously not!" I heard someone say, and the next thing I know, that ghost girl from before appeared, leaning on Gold's shoulder 'till he pushed her off.

"Go away Katie. Oh, and did you do this?" The blonde asked, looking at her.

"Nope! I mean, if I DID, I would've made Puppet a girl while doing it. Hm, I should do that, actually!" She exclaimed, and Spring and Gold grinned evily.

"Hey, where IS everyone else? And are they like this, too? And does Gold still have his powers?" I asked, curious as we started walking upstairs.

"Everyone else is up here. Yes, they are human. And yes, he still has his powers," Spring said, looking at Gold, who was glaring at Katie, who was just grinning.

"Hi Raven!" I heard Ruby say, before she ran up to me. I looked her up and down as she started talking about how crazy this was, and everyone was convinced that either Gold or Katie did this.

Ruby had bright red eyes, same as when she was a bot. She had black hair, like mine, with a pinkish red streak through it. She was wearing a black leather vest, and pinkish red shirt, black spikey braclets, black jeans, and black combat boots, only with pinkish red spikes one the. ...I WANT HER OUTFIT, OH MY GOD!

"I don't remember her being THIS talkative," I muttered under my breath as Ruby and I started walking to the others.

"Ruby!" I girl called, and I saw she had darkish brown hair, with black streaks through it. She was wearing a dark purple t-shirt, and a black long-sleeved shirt under it. She had black jeans, similar to Ruby's, and black and purple converse.

"Yeah Jangle?" Ruby asked, taking a break from talking for a moment.

"Come on," Jangle said, gesturing for the girl to follow her, to which Ruby gladly did, saying bye to me first. I noticed the look Jangle gave me, which screamed, "you're welcome! And you owe me," to which I nodded at.

"Well, Raven, as you can tell, turning human changed their personalities quite a bit," I looked behind me to see Snowfall. She looked exactly the same, only her hair was white and silver instead of brown.

"Who else did it change?" I ask, tilting my head.

"It made Mangle WAY more hyper, made Foxy more, uh, Bonnie-ish, made Ruby more talkative, made Freddy more of a stickler for rules, made Toy Freddy more chill, made Spring more evil, and made Gold more, ghost-ish and creepy," my sister explained, and pointed to where someone who could've only been Mangle was pestering a boy who had to be Foxy. Foxy, meanwhile, was banging his head into the table.

"Yup, Foxy lost it."

I turned around to see a girl with pink hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a pirate hat with a purple feather, a white blouse, a purple belt, a black mini-skirt with black capris, and knee high black pirate boots.

"Oh, and the pirates, Rosy and Foxy, lost their accents, though Toy Freddy still has a bit of a british accent," Snowfall said, gesturing to the pirate girl, Rosy.

"Yeah," Rosy agreed, looking at the slowly going crazy Foxy.

"Uh, should we help him?" I asked, amused and concerned at the same time.

"Sure. Hey Mangle! Go mess around with Katie or something!" Rosy called, and Mangle bolted over to the ghost girl, uttering a "yay!"

"Thank you!" Foxy yelled, keeping his head on the table.

"I'm gonna go make sure he's still sane. Later," Rosy said as she walked over to the fox boy.

"See ya," me and Snowfall said in unison.

"So, what exactly are we gonna do?" I asked, looking at the now human bots.

"I have... no idea whatsoever."


	5. Great, Now Katie, Too!

**Okay people! News! If you go on my Deviantart, WolfofEpicness32, I have a drawing I did of Ruby as a human. And before you say "you don't own Ruby!" I gave Foxy's Friend credit, I swear! I also did Jangle the Cat. And yes, I gave Changle the Fox credit.**

 **WafflezMaster1987 owns Sean.**

 **Sleepydreamer97 owns Star.**

 **MaximumRide159 owns Frostbite.**

 **Billy Joel owns Why Should I Worry.**

 **Okay, I can have up to 7 ocs in this for now. They have to be human, a teenager. Kay?**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Really? Nothing?" I asked, freaking.

"Uh, we go to your school? I don't know!" Snowfall said, raising her hands.

"Oh yeah, they're teenagers. Yay! I get to torture them with school!" I laughed.

"Oh God why?" I heard Spring say, and turned around to see him rolling his eyes. Behind him, Gold and Katie were yelling at each other.

"Do those two always fight?" I asked, looking at the two ghosts.

"Nah. I think it's 'cause they're stressed," Snowfall said.

"Wait a second, we have to go to _school_?" A boy spat. He had light brown hair. He was wearing a gray jacket, a black t-shirt, and jeans. He also had black converse on, and was holding drumsticks.

"Yeah Sean, you do. And if I can live through it, so can you," Snowfall said, rolling her eyes. The boy, Sean, glared at her.

"Fine," he growled, then he walked over to three girls and started talking to them.

"That was Sean, and those three are Wolfy, Star, and Frostbite," Snowfall said. Guess I looked confused.

"Kay," I said.

"Do I have to go to school?" Katie asked, hopping up to us.

"Uh, yes. BB and JJ, and Plushtrap for that matter, need someone who has gone through school with them," Snowfall said, thoughtful.

"Then have Melody or Fabian do it. Katie hasn't been able to stay in a school for more than a year. I mean, she literally got expelled from two schools in one week," a boy said, appearing in front of me, and making me jump back.

"Ah! Who are you?!" I asked.

"Troy. I'm a ghost, her brother to be specific," the kid said, pointing at Katie.

"Wait, you got expelled from two school's in a week? How do you even do that?" Snowfall asked, looking at Katie.

"Set the science room on fire," Katie said, shrugging. Snowfall face-palmed.

"Uh, another ghost is going with them, right?" I asked, backing away from Katie.

"Oh wait, I'm older than them. It'd be stupid to do it," Katie pointed out.

"Wait, how old are they?" I asked.

"BB and JJ are 7. Plushtrap's 9," Katie said.

"And you?" I asked.

"11," she replied, before Gold grabbed her and dragged her away.

"Uh, should we be worried?" I asked, noticing that those two together is probably a bad idea.

"Probably," Snowfall said, nonchalant.

"Okay...? Well, I gotta go. I'll be back tomorrow. Don't blow this place up," I said, then I walked out of Freddy's.

* * *

I sadly had to go to school this time. Eh, at least it's over.

"Hello losers, I am here!" I yelled as I walked into Freddy's, which was closed.

"Hi Raven," Snowfall said, looking stressed.

"You okay?" I asked, hopping onto a table and sitting down.

"No, 'cause now I have to deal with a huma-fied, teen-afied Katie," Snowfall said, shaking her head.

"Wait, what?" I asked. Had I been drinking something, it would have been a major spit take moment.

"Yeah, she was trying to turn the others back, and now she's human. She can still teleport, and jump dimensions," Snowfall said.

"Uh..." I said, freaking.

"Yup!" I heard her say, before a 16 year old Katie hopped down next to Snowfall, and Gold appeared next to her.

"We're doomed," Gold said.

"That we are," Snowfall agreed.

"Why should I worry, why should I care?" Katie sang, spinning.

"She can still-?" Snowfal began, but Gold cut her off.

"Yeah. And I can still here everything she listens too," the boy said.

"Same here!" Spring called over.

"Ugh, I'm booooorrrrreeeeeddddd!" Katie yelled, flopping back. And hitting the floor.

"Not a ghost anymore Katie," Gold said, looking at her.

"That didn't hurt at all. Hahaha!" Katie laughed.

"You're acting drunk, ghost girl," Snowfall said.

"I know!" Katie said, jumping up.

"Well, she's insane," I said.

"...You're realizing this now?!"


	6. Welcome to Hell, Everybody!

**Okay people, Rosy's drawing is up. So is Jingle's. Oh, that reminds me, Changle the Fox owns Jingle! Oh, and Marshmallow's picture is up. She also belongs to Changle the Fox. Katie's picture is up, along with Snowfall's.**

 **Fox, thank you! I'm glad someone went to look at those.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Katie's POV (What? You thought this ENTIRE thing would be Raven's? No way! We gotta put some Katie thoughts in here!)**

"So... do I have to go to school?" I asked, looking at Snowfall.

"Yes," she replied.

"Ugh, why?!" I yelled.

"'Cause," Snowfall replied. I rolled my eyes.

"At least I have, like, a week," I said, then I walked away. And ran into Jingle.

"Oh, hi Jing- too. Much. Pink," I said, looking at Jingle's outfit. It was exactly the same as Jangle's, only she had a black skirt on, the tops were pink, and she had black boots on.

"Hi Katie! And I like the outfit," Jingle said, messing with the t-shirt.

"It's fine. I just don't like pink that much, is all," I said, before I ran away. And right into Marshmallow. Too many people here.

"Sorry Marshmallow! Gotta go now!" I said as I ran away. She just looked confused.

"Okay...?" She said, before I ran past.

"Gold! Gold! Gold!" I yelled, before I tackled him. I mean, ran into him.

"Ow! Really?" He growled, shoving me off him.

"Sorry! Now, come on! You teleport me, uh, Toy Chica and Mangle to the mall. School shopping. Oh wait, I can teleport. Never mind! You have money though... Give," I demanded, holding my hand out.

He rolled his eyes and gave me like $50! Yes!

I ran off, yelling for Toy Chica and Mangle. Then we went shopping. What? I like shopping, sometimes at least. Eh, whatever.

* * *

Ugh, school, why? WHY MUST YOU EXIST?!

Last week, was shopping week. And I got a ton of stuff. Oh, turns out even the shadows and phantoms are humans. Insane, right? Yeah... I'm adding this now.

So right now, I was in homeroom, not paying attention to anything except on how to burn this place down. Suddenly, the bell rang, and I jumped up, ready to leave.

"Hey Katie!" I heard someone say, before Bonnie hopped next to me.

"'Sup bunny boy," I said, grinning as he glared.

"Don't call me that," he growled.

"Never gonna happen," I said, before running over to Foxy.

"Do I wanna know?" Said red-head asked as I started humming.

"What? I was watching Oliver and Company. I have the song stuck in my head," I replied. Both boys rolled their eyes.

"Hi!" Mangle yelled, jumping next to Foxy.

"Why?!" Foxy yelled, earning quite a few looks, before I glared at all the people and they looked away.

"Mangle, don't drive him insane," Rosy called over from where she was talking to Jangle and Ruby.

"Fine," the vixen said, dejected.

"Wait, what?" Foxy yelped, looking at her.

"Oh, yeah Mangle! Drive the fox insane!" Bonnie encouraged, and Foxy bolted, Mangle following after her brother.

"That was mean," I said.

"I know," Bonnie replied.

"Yo, Bonnie! Get over here! I need to talk to you!" Snowfall called over.

"Oh, gotta go. See ya Katie," Bonnie said, walking over to the former cat.

"So, we got Roxy and Bonniefall. Kay then," I said, grinning.

"What?" A voice asked, making me jump.

"Really Gold?" I said, looking at him.

"What were you talking about?" He asked, ignoring what I said.

"Ship names. Rosy and Foxy is Roxy, and Bonnie and Snowfall are Bonniefall," I replied. What? I'm a 16 year old girl. I ship people, deal with it.

"I- You know what? I'm not even gonna comment," the ghost boy said, shaking his head.

"Good idea. Hey, what do you have next?" I asked.

"Algebra. You?" He asked.

"Same. WHY MATH?! WHY MUST YOU RUIN MY LIFE?!" I yelled, banging my head into my locker.

"..."


	7. She's Back? Come On!

**Here's the newest chapter! Woo woo!**

 **Sally's picture is up, by the way!**

 **'Cause I pretty much put every character in this chapter, I'll just say who I own. Anyone I don't say, does not belong to me.**

 **I own, Snowfall, Raven, Molly, Lola, Katie, and Toy Snowfall. Yup, I'm bringing her back. Oh, and Wolfy, and Maya, and Whitney, and Riley.**

 **Back to Raven's POV, People!**

So, I had been with the bots, and Katie, for about a week now. Or, two weeks actually, if you count before school started.

I had already figured out the, uh, categories.

Mangle, Ruby, Jingle, Lyla, who I had just met, Star, Sprix, and Chica are all the funny, hyper, insane ones. Yeah, Katie toned it down a notch, suprisingly. Though she does go into the category a lot.

Foxy, Bonnie, Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Foxy, Toy Bonnie, Wolfy, Frostbite, Witherfall, Jangle, Phantom Foxy, BB, Phantom BB, sometimes Katie, sometimes Gold, and sometimes Springtrap are the evil pranksters who are always getting in huge trouble.

Freddy, Snowfall, Marshmallow, JJ, Phantom Mangle, Toy Freddy, Sally, Lola, Candy, and Changle are the smart ones who are always reading or studying or just know everything.

The vain ones are Toy Chica, Cindy, and Molly, suprisingly. They always wear fashionable clothes and are always shopping. They have all the accessories and stuff.

Then there was Gold, Springtrap, both the shadows, Nightmare, Plushtrap, Fredbear, and Katie. Guess who they were? Yup, the evil/evil geniuses, who are always scaring people and doing evil stuff. They can go into the smart category, I guess, 'cause they make most the plans, and make a lot of the pranks that the pranksters use.

Then there were the, uh, people. The one who don't go into any category. That's Sean, though I guess he could go into smart ones. Then there's Puppet, Phantom Puppet, and Phantom Chica and Phantom Freddy. The last two don't go into anything 'cause all they do is yell at each other and fight. Oh, and Nightmare Chica.

I haven't met all the Nightmares, so there are probably others that I forgot. These are just ones for people I know.

 **Snowfall's POV**

"Ugh, I hate school," I groaned as I walked to class.

"MEGAN!" I heard someone yell, before I was tackled.

"Ah!" I yelled as the person who tackled me started hopping up and down.

"Oh my god, Megan! Megan! Meg! It's you! It's you! YAY!" The person yelled, and I realized that it was my old best friend, Riley.

"Riley?!" I said, hopping up.

"Yup! I love what you did with your hair! White and silver? Awesome! Now... WHERE WERE YOU?! Oh my God, I'm freaking! We have to catch up! AH!" She yelled, going on excited overmode.

"Uh, Riley? COOL IT!" I yelled in her ear.

"OKAY!" She yelled back, then she dragged me to this secret room we found when we were 13. Just so you know, this school mixes middle schoolers and high schoolers. Or, it's two different schools in one building, actually.

 **? POV**

Ugh, I don't know what those, _things,_ did, but for some freaking reason, I'm human! Yay.

I visibly curled my lip, scaring a few people near me, and they backed away, making me smirk. Too easy.

I walked over to my locker, examining my blue nails. Hm, how could I get back at those things? Suddenly, I heard some loser screaming, so I walked over to where it was coming from to see that brat, what's her, name? Riley? Yes, Riley, hugging this girl that looked... just like me.

"Is that...? Oh, this will turn in my favor. I like where this is going," I whispered, then I walked away, thinking of ways to make that old bucket of bolts time here miserable.

Hahaha, Toy Snowfall will win this. I'll win this, and Snowfall'll regret even coming near here.


	8. Important AN!

**Okay, I know everyone wants a chapter, but this is important.**

 **I have a poll on my profile, asking which of my ocs would you like to meet. Answer it, 'cause the poll ends Friday, May 13.**

 **If you're a guest or something and you want to answer it, just put your answer in a review.**

 **The two most popular votes, you get to choose two, will get a Q/A fic, where you get to ask them whatever, and a YouTube video introducing themselves and acting out a scene for the book.**

 **Answer the poll, I hope Katie wins, and... Wolf out!**


	9. Toys?

**I hate my computer. It keeps getting messed up, and I didn't get a chance to save the chapter, so I had to re-write. The. Entire. Thing. I'm going completely mental. UGH!**

 **So, I only own the same people as always. I don't own Lila, PowerFan132 does.**

 **Katie and Snowfall's Q/A fic's up. Also, they won't be in the next couple chapters seeing as the video has a sneak scene in it, so I won't put them in.**

 **Molly's pic is up.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Molly's POV**

"Come on Lola!" I said, dragging my extremely shy and pink-haired friend down the hallway.

"Okay, okay!" She said, and started sprinting a bit. Until we ran into these two girls once we got outside.

"O-Oops! Sorry," Lola said, jumping up and helping me up, and trying to help the other two, but they stopped her.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going!" This one who looked a lot like Lola, only meaner and WAY louder, snapped.

"Oh, we're sorry! W-We didn't mea-" Lola began, before the other one cut her off.

"Yeah, 'cause saying 'sorry!' does anything," she sneered, standing up and wiping off dust.

Okay, I had had enough! "Hey, leave her alone! Lola SAID she was sorry! That means it was an accident you stuck up jerks! We didn't mean to run into you!" I yelled, pointing at the girls.

"Ugh, I HATE it when regular wanna-bes think they can talk to US. ESPECIALLY like THAT," the white and silver haired one yelled dramatically.

"Oh, that is it! You little-!" I began, before Lola shushed me.

"Ugh, who do you think you ARE?" Little-Miss-Mean-Lola asked, or yelled. That's just how she talked.

"Me? I'm Molly. As in, a decent, not total stuck up jerk who thinks she's the queen of the world. And that's Lola, someone actually NICE," I growled.

"Ugh, THIS is MY original?! Ew!" Mean Lola yelled.

"Wait, what?!" I screeched.

"Uh, I'm TOY Lola! But, of you MUST, call me Lo," "Lo" said.

"That means you're- OH WHY?! WHY ARE YOU BACK?!" I yelled at the other girl. Or, apparently, Toy Snowfall.

"Yeah, I have to say, I like TOY Molly WAY better. Oh, and it's Zoey now," Toy Snowfall, or Zoey now, said, looking at her nails.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"Ugh, stop screaming!" Lo yelled. She was so unlike Lola herself, it was hard to believe they were supposed to be alike at all! I mean, Lola talks super quietly, if she talks at all. This girl never shut up, and when she talked, she was SO LOUD!

"That's it, Lola, come on!" I said, then I dragged my friend away, muttering about the two toys. Oh, I have GOT to tell Snowfall this!

* * *

 **Lyla's POV**

"Come on Lyla! We gotta go!" My best friend, Star, said, then she ran ahead of me. I rolled my eyes.

I walked after her, and saw Molly, Lola, and Snowfall, I think. They looked… different. Okay, no, that CANNOT be Lola. Lola is NOT such a… brat. And Molly always dresses cute, not in just jeans and a gray hoodie. With no bows?! Okay, NOT Molly.

"Star! Wait up!" I called to my friend, who I saw was talking to this girl with green hair. Woah, and I thought Toy Bonnie's was bad. Haha! There was also a boy with purple hair. Looked kinda like Bonnie, 'cept this kid was nerdier. Bonnie had been here a week, and was the most popular person in school.

I started running over to her, until I saw this one girl picking on a little kid, like Plushtrap's age. And me, being me, ran over to help.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I yelled, shoving the girl. The poor kid bolted away.

"What the heck?! Stay out of this! The brat got away!" The girl yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"So? You were picking on him! I was TRYING to help him get away! And no, I'm NOT gonna let some poor kid get beat up by…!" I trailed off, 'cause I didn't know her name.

"Lila, you imbecile. And, now, who the heck are you?!" She snapped, and I growled.

"Lyla," I said. I was pissed, but I made it SOUND calm.

"Lyla? As in…? Oh, look at that, I get to meet my original. Yay," Lila said.

"Huh?" I asked, confused. But still mad of course.

"Toy Lyla, NOT at your service," she said, smirking.

"...What?!" I yelped, but she had already left.

Just then, Star ran over, looking stressed.

"Uh, Lyla? I, uh, I MET MY TOY VERSIONS!" She yelled.

"Wait, 'versions?!'" I asked, baffled.

"Yes, versions! There's two, they're twins, Moon, she's the girl, and Sun, he's a boy," Star explained.

"Yay," I said, sarcastic.

"Yeah, so they were NOTHING like me. Sun was SUPER quiet, like, I think he might have been mute. He was glaring at me the entire time, though. Moon was SUPER loud, but really, really mean," Star exclaimed.

"So, our toy versions are opposites of us? 'Cause I met my toy version, and she was nothing like me," I said, thoughtful.

"I believe it, from the way the originals and toys are, and Snowfall and Toy Snowfall were. Heck, even with Springtrap and Bonnie, and Gold and Freddy," Star pointed out.

"Okay. Now, we gotta go tell Snowfall!" I said, then we ran off.


	10. Katie's Amazing Knowledge of Names

' **Sup! So, I Hope you enjoy this chapter! And yes, Katie and Snowfall ARE in this, but it won't specifically be about them.**

 **I don't own Mission Impossible.**

 **See ya next chapter!**

* * *

 **Snowfall's POV**

"Wait, what?!" I yelled.

So, you see, Molly and Lola had just showed up, and Molly was yelling about Toys, and Lola was freaked. Then, when I got them to calm down, Molly explained how her and Lola had run into TOY SNOWFALL of ALL people, and, I didn't even know there was one, Toy Lola, or now known as Zoey and Lo, I guess.

"Yeah! Lo was NOTHING like Lola! Like, nothing!" Molly said, and Lola nodded.

"Not surprised. Toys tend to be opposites of their originals. I mean, look at Toy Chica and Chica!" I said, gesturing to the two.

"I know. But still, it was… weird to see," Molly said, and sat down on the stage. Oh, just so you know, we were at Freddy's, the show stage to be exact.

"SNOWFALL!" Star yelled, just before she shoved the doors open and ran in, only to trip on a chair leg. "Ow."

"Uh, Snowfall. We have a… bit of a problem," Lyla said, walking in after her friend.

"What is it?" I groaned, sick of all the problems.

"Uh, we may have run into-" Lyla began, before Star cut in.

"We met our toy versions! Lila is Lyla's, and mine are Sun and Moon, twins," the wolf girl yelled.

"Wait, Star, you had _two?!_ " I asked, bewildered.

"Yeah! Sun, he was a boy, was mute, and Moon, the girl, was SO loud but SO mean!" She exclaimed.

"So, we got Stella, Luna, and… Sole. Wow."

Everyone turned to see Katie laughing.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Ugh, don't you know anything? Star, Moon, and Sun? Stella, Luna, and Sole? Or, Sol. Whatever," Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"Katie, can you explain?" Molly asked.

"Kay! So, Stella means Star, Luna means Moon, and Sole, or Sol, depends which language, means Sun," the half ghost girl said.

"Just so you know, Luna, Stella, and Sole are Italian. Sol in Latin," Gold said, walking up behind Katie, who was leaning on a door frame.

"Oh. I didn't know you knew that, Katie," I said.

"Oh! I remember learning stuff like that. Isn't Nix Latin for Snowfall?" Lola finally spoke up.

"I believe so," Katie said.

"Okay, ya done? Good. So, does anyone know if there are any more Toys?" I asked, shaking my head.

"Uh, Zoey mentioned Toy Molly!" Molly said. I nodded, then walked off.

 **Sally's POV**

* * *

"Da da da da da," I sang softly, so some random toon, in other words the Mission Impossible theme.

"Really Sal?" I didn't even turn around when I heard the voice, I already knew it was Jingle.

"Yup," I responded.

"Hey, you missed it! Bonnie, Foxy, and Mangle set upa paint bomb in Toy Bon's backpack, and when he went to get his phone, it exploded and now his hair's dyed pink!" Jingle laughed.

"What?!" I said, laughing as well.

"S'not the first time they've done that," Changle said, walking up.

"Still," I said.

"Everyone here is insane," Changle said, face-palming.

"'Cept for Freddy and T. Freddy," Jingle said.

"And Sean," I said.

"And most the phantoms," Changle said.

"Springtrap, Katie, Gold, and Molly are the worst. ...Though Star's pretty bad too," Jingle said.

"Yup," Changle said.

"Coming through!" Someone yelled, before they barreled into us.

"Ah!" I yelled, falling back.

"Oops! Sorry! Uh, I gotta go! Oh no, I'm late! Ugh! Oh, I'm CC, short for Toy Changle. Bye!" The girl yelled, then she ran away.

"Huh?" Changle said.

"Toy Changle?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah."

I looked up to see a girl who looked a lot like me, only with darker green eyes, and longer hair. And a different outfit. I was wearing a green sweater with a black skirt and green boots, while she wore a green t-shirt with a blue skirt and green leggings under it, with blue and green converse.

"Hi, I'm Sammy. Or, Toy Sally. Who are you?" She asked, helping us up.

"Uh, Sally," I said.

"Wait, really? Oh, I always knew Zoey was a liar! She said our originals were horrible, but you seem nice," Sammy said.

"Yeah, she's horrible," I agreed.

"The worst," Jingle spoke up.

"Oh, are you Jingle or Jangle?" Sammy asked, looking at her.

"Jingle. Wow, most people can usually tell us apart. No offense! It's just that we act an dress so differently…" Jingle trailed off.

"It's okay, you just act like Jay, aka Toy Jangle," Sammy said.

"She does? Woah," I said. Changle nodded.

"Yeah, T.J acts so… monochrome," Sammy said.

"Exact opposite of Jingle then. Monochrome isn't in her vocabulary," Changle said.

"What does monochrome mean?" Said former cat asked.

"Nothing but black and white. No color, if you're talking about color, or no personality, in this case," Changle explained.

"What?!" Jingle yelled.

"Yup," I said. She pretty much passed out. Yay.


	11. Just Messing Around

**Hello people! Welcome back! So, this chapter will pretty much be-**

 **JJ: No spoilers!**

… **Okay… oh, and-**

 **JJ: Martin Tungevaag owns Wicked Wonderland** **!** **Walk the Moon owns Shut Up and Dance!**

* * *

 **Sammy's POV**

So, after Sally and Chagle revived Jingle, they left, saying bye to me of course. So now I was walking out of the school, waiting for CC to show up.

"Hi Sammy! Sorry, it's just that Zoey said I HAD to see her, and I was late so-" she started to say, before I cut her off.

"It's fine, I'm used to it. Oh yeah, and she's a liar buy the way," I said, getting angry again.

"Huh?" CC asked.

"Remember when she said our originals are 'so horrible!'? Yeah, I just met mine, your's, and T.J's," I growled, and then… everyting turned darker excpet for what I was looking directly at.

"Really? Wow, that's so- what happened to your eyes?!" CC yelped, and jumped away.

"What?" I asked, then everything turned normal.

"Your eyes… they were, like, black and white!" CC said, still staying away from me.

"Yeah, it's called endo eyes. Or black one, whatever you wanna call it."

I looked past CC, who whipped around, to see a boy leaning against a tree.

"Who are you? And how do you know that?" I asked.

"The name's Golden Freddy, or Gold. And I know 'cause that's what I used to have," he said. I could tell why he was called Gold, from the way his hair looked.

"Okay. Well, I'm Sammy, or Toy Sally, and this is CC," I said.

"Hm, you don't seem to be opposite," he mused.

"Uh, what do you mean?" CC finally spoke up.

"Oh, well, so far the toys are nothing like their originals, but Sammy isn't that different from Sally," the boy said.

"What about me?" CC asked, now excited.

"Depends. I don't know you that well. You're more hyper than Changle, that's for sure," Gold responded.

"Oh," the girl said.

"Wait, what other toys have you run into?" I asked.

"Uh, Toy Snowfall, Toy Lola, Toy Lyla, both Toy Stars, um, I just ran into Toy Molly and Toy Frostbite, and that's it, not counting the original ones," Gold said, making sure he got all the names.

"Hm. So, you ran into the worst ones. Zoey and Lo are horrible. So is Silver and May," I said.

"Who?" He asked.

"Oh, they're the toy versions of you and Spring Bonnie. May's kind of a baby though, can't handle a scare," CC said.

"Opposite of Spring, then," Gold said.

"What do you-" I started, before he cut me off.

"Spring's the one DOING the scaring, and he literally CAN'T be scared," the boy said.

"Oh…" I said.

"Yup. Now, I gotta go. Later," he said, then disappeared.

"Um…" CC said, and I just shook my head and started walking away.

"Ya coming?" I called back to her, and she ran after me, her purple hair flying behind her.

* * *

 **Nightmare's POV**

"...There is something wrong with you three," I said, looking at Katie, Nightmare Foxy, and Nightmare Bonnie messing around. In other words, rocking out to Wicked Wonderland, as Katie would say.

"This is surprising for me?" Katie asked.

"Not for you, for those two idiots," I said, pointing at the two Nightmares.

"Aren't ghosts supposed to be scared of Nightmares?" Nightmare Chica called over, glaring at Katie.

"Yes, but I don't have to be because 1: I'm NOT a ghost anymore! 2: They wouldn't do anything. 3: I created you guys, so if you killed me it would be a suicide act. 4: I could beat all of you guys up," Katie said.

"She's got a point," Nightmare Bonnie said.

"Shut up," the Nightmare Chicken said.

"What the…?" I said quietly as I saw Nightmare Foxy sneak up behind Nightmare Chica. Then I saw what he was doing.

Yeah, being with Katie since she was a kid had it's… affects. In other words, we're prank masters. So, Nightmare Foxy was sneaking up behind Nightmare Chica to dump what looked like a lot of rotten food on her.

"Wha-?" She started to ask me, but at that moment Nightmare Foxy dumped all of the bucket's contents on the girl. To be honest, I don't care. What? She's annoying as hell.

"Hahahaha!" He laughed, then Nightmare Chica lunged at him, but, Nightmare Foxy being himself, he was at the other side of the room before her foot hit the ground.

"...Nice one," Katie said, then her and Nightmare Bonnie were hysterical.

"Really?" I asked, laughing too.

"Get off," Nightmare Freddy said, kicking Nightmare Foxy when he jumped on the bed, causing him to fall off. Oh, and we're in the bedroom from before by the way. Troy's old one. Yeah, the one we used for the… game.

"Ow!" The fox groaned.

"Really?" Freddy, oops, I mean Nightmare Freddy, said, rolling his eyes.

"Don't even," Nightmare Foxy growled.

"Wicked, Wicked Wonderland!" Katie started singing the song she was playing.

"Next thing Katie," I said.

"Kay!" Katie said, then she snapped her fingers and something else turned on. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

 **Ruby's POV**

"So, what are we gonna do now?" I asked Mangle as we walked around the park at school. Yeah, we stayed over to prank the place.

"Let me think," she said, the she started to hop around a sing Shut Up and Dance.

"Uh, what am I doing here?" Toy Bonnie asked.

"No idea!" I said, humming.

"Oh, I know! I kno-oof!" Mangle said as she hopped into someone. Or, three someones.

"Hey, watch it!" One snapped.

"Sorry!" Mangle said, jumping up.

"Ugh," one growled.

"I'm Mangle! This is Ruby and that's Brendon! Or Toy Bonnie!" Mangle introduced exitedly.

"Huh?" The one who yelled at her, the only boy, asked.

"Yup!" I said.

"Hm, looks like we get to meet our… originals," the who who growled said.

"Huh?" Mangle asked, tilting her head.

"The name's Gem, or Toy Ruby. That's Max, or Mangle, and that's Bon Bon, or Toy Bonnie. They're supposed to be gender-swapped versions of you," she said.

"Haha, very funny," Toy Bon said, sarcastic. Oh, I get it! 'Cause everyone has trouble knowing Mangle and Toy Bonnie's genders.

"I know, right? So stupid," the one with blue hair, Bon Bon, said, rolling her eyes. Mangle and Toy Bonnie nodded.

"Yup, it's annoying," Max said.

"Hey, what was she singing?" Gem asked, walking up to me.

"Shut Up and Dance by Walk the Moon," I responded, humming it myself.

"Oh. Good song," Gem said, then we started talking. I saw Mangle and Max were getting along too, same with Toy Bon and Bon Bon.

* * *

 **Springtrap's POV**

"What?" I asked, looking at Gold.

"Yup, and they don't seem that bad. True, Toy Changle isn't like Changle, more hyper, but she wasn't mean. Sally and Toy Sally are almost exactly alike," he said.

"Not too surprised. Mangle and Foxy are nothing alike, but they're both nice. Toy Freddy and Freddy aren't too much different," I pointed out.

"Good point," Gold said.

"So, you ran into Toy Molly and Toy Frostbite? What were they like?" I asked.

"Toy Frostbite was EXACTLY like Lola. I mean, it was freaking how alike they were. Toy Molly was… um, yeah, she was a walking zombie," Gold replied.

"Haha, so nothing like their originals?" I said, laughing.

"Yup," Gold agreed.

* * *

 **Bonnie's POV**

"Hahahaha! That was awesome!" I laughed as me and Foxy watched Freddy run around, pink and glittery, yelling for us.

"Hahaha, yup! Yo Fazbear! Over here!" Foxy called to Freddy, then we both bolted when he came over to us.

"FOXY! BONNIE!" He yelled.

"So, who we gonna prank next?" Foxy asked, excited.

"Hm… Chica," I said, then we both took off to the kitchen.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Foxy asked, and I took out to whipped cream bombs.

"Exploding cupcakes," I said, grinning evily and stopping in front of the kitchen.

"What do you two want?" Chica asked as she walked out of the kitchen, just as I hid my supplies.

"Yeah, Toy Chica wants to talk to you. Something about her oven being on fire," I said.

"WHAT?!" Chica yelled, then she ran over to the kitchen, where, in truth, the oven was on fire. (*coughcough BB did it coughcough*)

"Now to set up," I said, grinning evily. Then me and Foxy walked in and put the whipped cream bombs in all the cupcakes Chica made. Even if it didn't go off on her, it would look like she did it, so yeah. MUAH HA HA! I SOUND LIKE KATIE!


	12. Movies, Movies, and More Movies!

**Yay! I love this chapter! Hahaha, Bonnie, Foxy, and Mangle are SO evil! And Gold and Springtrap are freaking evil geniuses! Yay!**

 **I don't own any of the movies, tv shows, or whatever else is mentioned here.**

 **Okay, so who has seen Sister Location trailer? Its so creepy! And, before you ask, those bots will probably come in at some point. ...Have Baby react to Katie. That'll be interesting.**

 **Enjoy ze chapter!**

* * *

 **Gold's POV**

"Freddy's gonna freak," Springtrap said as I kept working on my… invention. In other words, a remote that'll set his books on fire.

"I know. That's why I'm doing this," I responded, not looking up.

"This'll be funny," Katie said, throwing a tennis ball against the wall.

"Hey, Gold, if you die can I have your computer?" Spring asked. My head jerked up, then I face-palmed.

"I'm not gonna die," I said, getting back to starting the remote.

"Yeah, listen to him Spring. He's PSYCHIC!" Katie said

"Sure he is," the used to be zombie bunny said, sarcastic.

"In exactly… 3 seconds the shelf over your head's gonna break," I said, and sure enough it did, hitting him.

"...You have my respect," Springtrap said, standing up and looking at me in awe.

"Um, guys? What was that?" Katie asked, tilting her head towards up-stairs. We're in the safe room by the way.

"What was what?" I asked.

"That big… explosion," Spring answered for her.

"Huh?" I asked, then listened, and, sure enough, a loud explosion was heard, follwed by yelling.

"What did they do?" Spring asked.

"I'm gonna go check," I said, then I teleported upstairs.

So, what I saw was… insane.

Bonnie was hiding behind Snowfall while Freddy, who was covered in rotten eggs, tried to kill him, and Foxy was with Rosy, who was yelling at him, while Star was wailing about it was always her who got paint-balled, which was true, actually.

"...What the hell?" I asked, looking at the chaos, and just noticing Mangle hiding on the ceiling.

"Ask those two," Snowfall said, pointing to the two pranksters.

"Yeah, I may have egged Freddy and blew his room up ("WHAT?!" -Freddy) and dyed his hat pink and broke his microphone," Bonnie said, before he threw a water balloon at Freddy and took off, my brother chasing after him.

"Um… yeah, I paint-balled Star, put a skunk in Toy Chica's room, drew a mustache on Lyla in permanant marker, and… framed Ruby for the entire thing? Hehe, yeah. ...MANGLE HELPED ME THOUGH!" Foxy yelled, then he bolted, Rosy face-palming.

"He's such an idiot," she muttered, before walking to Pirate's Cove.

"Well… bye," I said, before teleporting back to the Safe Room and telling Katie and Springtrap, who died laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Now, I'm gonna go set Freddy's room on fire," I said once they stopped laughing.

"Aw, poor Freddy," Katie said.

"Yup, poor Freddy," Spring agreed.

"Kay. Now… I'm gonna go watch Ghostbusters!" Katie said, walking away.

"What? But, she's a ghost still. Or, half ghost, like me," I said, tilting my head.

"Yup, Katie's mental," Spring said.

"Naw, she's just… Katie," I defended her.

"Still," Spring said, walking away.

"Eh, could be worse. It could be Mission Impossible! She. Never. Stops. Humming. That," Troy said, appearing next to me.

"Not suprised," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Hey, you know Katie is convinced that you and Spring are the living versions of Pinky and the Brain, right?" The ghost asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah," he responded.

"I'm not even gonna…" I said, waving my hand.

"Yeah…" Troy said. Then Drop Pop Candy started playing.

"...KATIE!"

* * *

 **Bon Bon's POV**

"Hey, Gem! Have you seen Mia?" I called over to the girl.

"No…" Gem said, looking confused.

"She took my braclet," I explained.

"Classic Mia. Emotionless, theif, and just plain annoying," Gem said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. Then I walked away, calling for Mia, or Toy Molly. Whatever.

"What?"

I turned around to see the brunette in her same gray hoodie, standing in the doorway to her room, or the theater in Snowy's Pizzeria. Yeah, that's what people call Zoey as a bot.

"Give me my bracelet back," I said, holding my hand out and tapping my foot.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said, turning around.

"My blue one with the red guitar on it," I snapped.

"Oh. You mean this," she said, holding it out. I snatched it and bolted, knowing she would take it back if I didn't. I ended up running into Mangle's Cove, or Max's cove now, where he, Shawn, Sun, and Silver were watching Star Wars.

"Really?" I asked, face-palming.

"Yes," Max said, then turned his attention back to the TV.

"I prefer Mission Impossible."

And, right on cue, Hailey walked in. Just so you know, Hailey was a hegdehog, who was supposed to be a spy.

"Yeah, yeah. Cool. Bye now," Max said.

"Bye!" I said, then walked away.

* * *

 **Katie's POV**

"Hey Nightmare? Do you like Beauty and the Beast?" I asked as I was messing with my phone, him reading.

"What? Um, uh, sure," he said, not paying attention. I grinned.

"Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test! Tie your napkin around your neck, charie!" I sang, then Nightmare Foxy whipped something at me.

"Shut up Katie!" He yelled. Oh yeah, this song drives him crazy.

"She's gonna switch to something else," Plushtrap called over.

"Katie, sing Gypsy Bard," Freddy Kruegar said. That's what I call Nightmare Freddy.

"NO! DON'T! NOOOOOOOOO!" Nightmare Foxy yelled when I sang it. For some reason, it annoys him a ton. Same with Foxy and Troy.

"...Not even gonna comment," Nightmare said, then he flung his book at Nightmare Foxy as he yelled again.

* * *

 **Raven's POV**

"Are they always like this?" I asked as I watched Toy Chica and Chica go nuts with cooking.

"Yes," Snowfall said.

"...Wow," I said, watching them run around the kitchen.

"Yeah…" Snowfall said.

Suddenly, a cupcake exploded. In Toy Chica's face.

"...BONNIE!" She yelled, and laughing was heard. She took off towards it, and there was a loud crash. Probably her running into a table after Bonnie jumped away.

* * *

 **Lola's POV**

"What are they doing?" I whispered when I saw Toy Chica chasing Bonnie. And Bonnie, being Bonnie, heard me.

"Exploding cupcakes!" He said, then ran into my room, locking the door behind him.

"...Really?" I said, laughing.

"You're too quiet," he said.

"And you're too… insane?" I said, or asked.

"Aw, I'm flattered. So, what'cha doin'?" He asked, jumping onto my stage. Just so you know, I have my own room, where I sing, play with kids, and play guitar.

"Practicing," I said, showing him my purple and pink guitar.

"Oh. Want some help?" He asked.

"Sure," I said.

* * *

 **Ruby's POV**

"I'm boooooorrrrreeeedddd!" I groaned.

"Me too," Mangle agreed.

"I'm gonna go hang out with Lyla," Star said, standing up.

"Kay. Byyyyyyeeeee," I said.

"Sh!" Foxy yelled from Pirate's Cove.

We were in Kid's Cove, which was moved right next to Pirate's Cove, so he could hear us.

"What are you doing?" Mangle asked, sticking her head into her brother's room.

"Watching Pirates of the Caribean. Now… LEAVE!" Foxy yelled, shoving us out.

"Fine," Mangle said, then she dragged me and Sprix to the Game Room.

* * *

 **Okay, long chapter. So, one: Poll on profile. Who should Bonnie be with?**

 **Two: I'm gonna make another little mini story, like a crossover between Fnaf and Alice in Wonderland. If you want to help me narrate it, tell me and I'll figure out the rest. I can have three people help.**

 **Three: Who enjoyed the movie references?**

 **Four: There is no four.**


	13. Finally! A New Chapter!

**Okay, I am SO SO SO sorry I haven't updated! But I'm off school now and back from New Orleans! So, I'm writing again!**

 **I'm setting up a schedule for this. Updates every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Kay?**

 **Also, the poll on my profile is being discarded.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Katie's POV**

"Bonnie, what the hell did you do?" I asked, looking at the huge mess in front of me. In other words, Toy Chica sobbing her eyes out because her hair, like the rest of the room, was burned.

"Um, hehe, yeah, I might have accidently on purpose set the kitchen on fire. Um, oops," Bonnie said.

"'Accidently on purpose'? Really? Welp, you definitely were possessed by Brian, that's for sure," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Duh! 'Course I was!" Bonnie replied.

"...Not even gonna ask," Gold said, walking into the kitchen.

"Why do you always prank the toys? And Chica and Freddy, too, actually?" Springtrap asked, following Gold.

"'Cause the toys are annoying, 'cause Chica's a buzzkill, and 'cause Freddy's a nerd," Bonnie said.

"Yup! You ALWAYS have to prank the nerd. It's prankster law, ya know. Same with the the buzzkill," I agreed, nodding.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. And Bonnie, if you burn this place down-" Gold started.

"You're gonna have a bad time!" I cut him off. What? I HAD to make an Undertale reference! I famous for making random references! Or, am I famous for being insane…? Probably both.

"...Seriously Katie?" Springtrap asked.

"Yup!" I said.

"Don't. Just, don't," Gold said, shaking his head.

"Aw, fine," I said. Yes, that is still my catchphrase.

"Um, did no one notice Bonnie left?" Spring asked.

"...Screw you Katie," Gold said. I just grinned.

"Well, go find him! He ruined my hair!" Toy Chica wailed.

"God, toys are freaking annoying," I muttered.

"Yup," Springtrap said.

"Not all are."

I looked past the ghost boy and zombie bunny boy to see Sally standing there.

"Sure," Springtrap said, sarcastic.

"Okay, most are. My toy version is kinda normal. So is Changle's," she said.

"Yeah Springtrap!" I said.

"Katie, it's your life mission to annoy the heck out of people, isn't it?" Springtrap asked.

"Yup!" I said, nodding.

"Okay then," he replied.

 **Sally's POV**

I snickered as Gold and Katie started arguing over who would fix Toy Chica's hair, 'cause she was yelling at them to do it.

"How much does this happen?" I asked.

"A lot, actually. They're friends, but they fight all the time," Springtrap answered, startling me.

"Oh. I'm surprised. I would've thought those two would never argue," I said.

"Nah. They're both too different and stubborn to agree on anything," he replied.

"Hey, who fights the most?" I asked.

"That would either be Bonnie and Toy Bonnie or Bonnie and Chica. Or Bonnie and Mangle. Or Bonnie and Freddy. Point is Bonnie fights with everyone. 'Cept Katie, actually," Spring said.

"That doesn't surprise me at all," I said.

"Hey, we should go before they start-" Spring started, before he got hit in the head with spoon. "-throwing things."

"Kay," I said, laughing. He stuck his tongue out at me, like a 5 year old.

 **Ruby's POV**

After me, Mangle, and Sprix had a video game war, (Sprix won) Mangle started rambling about how her brother was annoying and could be a total idiot sometimes. It was very boring, to say the least.

"You think everything's boring, Ruby," Sprix said. Oops, did I say that out loud?

"Offensive," Mangle said.

"Um, sorry," I said, laughing nervously. Woah, I sounded like Bonnie! Oh no.

"Hmph," Mangle said.

"I said I'm sorry!"

 **Lyla's POV**

"Um, Star, why are you rigging Bonnie's room?" I asked as said wolf-girl almost fell off the ladder she was on.

"'Cause he's annoying," she replied.

"He's gonna kill you," I pointed out.

"No he's not. You know Bonnie, he thinks this kind of stuff is hilarious," Star said as she hung a bucket full of glitter balloons over Bonnie's bed, aka the table in backstage.

"Touché. Still, there is a really big chance he's gonna be really mad," I said, rolling my eyes.

"So? Worst comes to worst, I hide behind Springtrap," she said.

"No, worst comes to worse, Bonnie locks you in Fazbear's Fright. No one who's ever been in there has come out sane, ya know," I said.

"That's just a dumb rumor. I get Springtrap can be scary-" Star started.

"'Can be scary'? He's terrifying! He. Has. A. Corpse. Inside Him! Of a killer, no less!" I said, cutting her off.

"You sound like Puppet. And he's human now, remember that," the wolf girl replied, climbing down from the ladder.

"Still. Doesn't change the way he acts," I said.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, come on before Bonnie gets back," Star said, dragging me out.

"Oh no," I said, following her.

* * *

 **Okay, again, I'm super sorry for not updating, but there should be an update tomorrow. Or two.**


	14. Star vs Bonnie: Prank Wars

**Okay, so here's another new chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bonnie's POV**

" _...This means war."_

Okay, here's what happened. I walked into to the backstage to get my phone (don't ask how I have a phone), and suddenly, tons of glitter balloons, paint bombs, and sneeze powder either exploded in my face or fell on me. And then, after that, I… got jumpscared. By like, every phantom. Oh, and can I just say that I HATE PHANTOM BB! SERIOUSLY!

I didn't exactly get mad (*cough I broke a table in half cough*), I got, um, determined. Gosh, that sounded like I was from Undertale.

But yeah, after that I kinda declared war on… wait, who am I declaring war on? Um… this might be a problem. Wait a second, there are cameras!

"STAR! LYLA!" I yelled, looking for the two.

"I didn't do it!" I heard Lyla call to me.

"Lyla! Be quiet!" Star whisper-yelled.

Finally, I walked over to where the two girls were, which happened to be Lyla's Stage.

"You two gonna come out?" I asked, leaning on the stage, looking at the closed curtains. "I'm not armed."

Slowly, Star stuck her head out from the curtains.

"You're no-?" Star started, but got cut-off by an airhorn. She screamed before falling off the stage.

"Hey!" Star snapped, jumping up. I leaned down slightly, getting eye-level with her.

"This is war," I stated simply, before walking away, leaving a very nervous Star staring after me.

 **Star's POV**

I slowly climbed back on the stage and went over to Lyla, who was anxiously waiting for me.

"What happened? What'd he do? Nothing seems to have happened, besides you getting scared," Lyla said, looking me up and down.

"I started a prank war. With Bonnie," I said.

"Oh no. Good job! I told you not to do that. I would've rather been chased by Bonnie," she said.

"What am I gonna do?! I can't prank! Let alone go against Bonnie! No one can beat Bonnie at this stuff!" I asked, pacing.

"Um, move to Florida?" Lyla asked.

"...Really?!"

 **Bonnie's POV**

"Hehe, what should I do next? Caramel onions? Toothpaste oreos? Mayonnaise donuts? Ugh, I'm hungry! Hm, fake rats in her room? Or real rats? ...All of them," I decided, smirking and walking towards the kitchen.

"Bonnie! No! Stay out!" Chica said, shoving me out the door once I got to the kitchen.

"What? Why?" I asked, getting back up.

"Because I'm not dealing with anything exploding," Chica said, hands on her hips.

"Um, can I get in there?" Katie asked from behind me.

"Sure," Chica said, walking back into the room.

"What do you need?" She asked me.

"Um, 5 apples, 5 onions, donuts, mayonnaise, and oreos," I said, and she nodded.

About 5 minutes later she came back with what I asked for. I said thanks, then went backstage. Oh, and I need rats… I'll go downstairs and find some later. Whatever, time to get to work.

 **Lyla's POV**

"I still say you move to Florida. I can go with and see Disney World," I said as Star looked up prank ideas.

"Lyla. No," she answered as she wrote stuff down.

"I'm gonna bet Bonnie's doing half of those," I told her, looking at the paper she was writing on.

"Ugh! Why?!" Star said, flopping back in the chair.

"I told you not to prank him," I said, and she swatted at me, which I easily missed.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. You wanna come?" She asked, getting up.

"Sure!" I jumped up, following the wolf girl.

"Yes! There are oreos!" I said, grabbing the ones on the counter.

"And caramel apples," Star said, grabbing one.

"Yay!" I said, and then I ate an oreo. Just as Star bit an apple.

 **Star's POV**

"Ugh! W-What is this?" I asked, spitting out the "apple."

"Hm, I got a mint oreo. Whatev- ugh! I'm dying!" Lyla said, grabbing her stomach.

"It's just toothpaste."

Me and Lyla whipped around to see Bonnie leaning against the door frame.

"Ah, I hope you like the caramel onion," he said, grinning.

"Ew!" I said, tossing the onion in the trash.

"Why me?" Lyla asked.

"It was for her," Bonnie said, pointing at me.

I glared at him, then dragged Lyla back to her stage. He was dead.

"Um, Star…?" Lyla asked, freezing.

"Yeah?" I questioned, turning to look at her.

"Um, you might wanna turn around," Lyla said, pointing behind me.

"What?" I asked, before I turned around. To see tons of rats behind on the stage and backstage. Yeah, let's just say me and Lyla screamed bloody murder and bolted.

 **Bonnie's POV**

"Hahaha! Oh, that was priceless!" I laughed, watching them react to the rats.

"Really?" Freddy asked, coming up from behind me.

"Yes," I answered.

"What did they do?" Freddy asked, following me as I walked towards the rat filled stage.

"Rigged backstage. There's glitter in my hair still," I said, shaking my head, and glitter flew out.

"And you started a war," Freddy said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah," I said matter-o-factly, picking a rat up.

"You're an idiot Bonnie," Freddy muttered. I stuck my tongue out at him.

" _ **I agree!"**_

"What was that?!" I yelped, jumping up.

"I'm gonna go with psychopath ghost," Freddy replied, looking around.

" _ **Correct! Do you remember me?"**_

"No," I answered.

" _ **Ugh. I always hated Bonnie. Or was that Toy Bonnie…? No, it was you. You almost killed me."**_

"Yeah, I almost killed a lot of people. Be more specific," I snapped.

" _ **Okay. Golden Freddy was the one who did kill me."**_

"Bonnie, shut up!" Freddy commanded as I opened my mouth. Rolling my eyes, I listened and shut my mouth.

" _ **Nice call. But really, nothing?"**_

"No, I'm afraid not. We've had quite a few guards that match that description," Freddy said.

" _ **Still. You should remember, seeing as you killed me. I would think you'd at least have the decency to remember my name!"**_

"We remembered Mike and Jeremy's names," I mumbled.

"Bonnie. Shut up," Freddy growled.

" _ **Exactly. Shut up rabbit. But, whatever, once I'm done, you won't be around to remember anything."**_

I gulped, and me and Freddy glanced at each other nervously.

" _ **I might as well tell you my name. It's-"**_


	15. New Enemies

**Okay, I know I was supposed to update Friday, but I didn't get a chance too! I wasn't home, I swear! Not to mention this is a longer chapter!**

 **No Raven, it isn't Chara. It said- oh wait, never mind, Chara is a psychopath ghost. But it isn't Chara. Sorry.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Bonnie's POV**

" _ **I might as well tell you my name. It's-"**_

The voice started, but was cut off.

"Bonnie! Freddy! What are you doing?" Chica asked, coming up to us.

"Um, n-nothing," I stuttered, looking around.

"Hm? Okay… So, what are you doing at Lyla's stage?" She asked.

"He was cleaning up a prank. By the way, keep an eye out for rats," Freddy warned, and Chica froze.

"...WHAT?!" She shrieked, and I flinched. Suddenly, something grey was on her shoulder.

"Chica, there's a rat on your shoulder," I pointed at it.

"AH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" She shrieked, swatting at her shoulder and jumping around.

"Ugh, give me that."

Katie had walked over and grabbed the rat off her shoulder, petting it.

"Wait, you're not scared of rats?" Freddy asked, looking at her.

"I'm scared of bugs. That's it. Later!" She said right before she disappeared.

 **?'s POV**

" _ **Damnit! Why'd that stupid duck have to show up now? Couldn't she have waited 5 minutes?! Now I have to wait to get revenge on those stupid robots. Ugh, boss is NOT gonna be happy," I muttered as I teleported to the basement.**_

" _Well? Did you kill them?"_

 _ **The sudden voice made me turn. And there, in front of me, was my boss, with his helpers.**_

" _ **U-Um, no. The-the duck- chicken sh-showed up before I could," I stuttered, stepping back.**_

" _Useless. Fine. The rest of you, you're taking on this idiot's job. You're still gonna do it, too," he said to me._

 _ **I quickly nodded, then teleported to do my job.**_

 **?'s Boss's POV**

" _Ugh, moron. You 5, sure you can handle this?" I turned to the others behind me. They nodded._

" **Ye** S B **oS** S. **I** 'm S **UR** e," _The one in charge replied in a glitchy voice._ " **T** He **y'R** e **j** U **st** ST **u** P **I** D R **Ob** oTs."

" _Good. Now, hurry up and GO!" I snapped. They immediately did. "Finally. I'll get my revenge on those fucking robots. Hahaha… HAHAHAHA!"_

 **Springtrap's POV**

"It's official. I. Hate. Ghosts," I growled as Gold rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut it. Now, help me find these ghosts. Oh, and **offensive** ," he growled.

"Oops, sorry. By the way, why aren't these ghosts doing anything?" I asked, looking around the corner.

"To start a panic?" Gold replied, looking unsure.

"Well, doesn't seem to be working, seeing as no one knows about them," I said, snickering.

"How long do you think that's gonna be the case?" Gold asked, rolling his eyes.

"I give it 0 minutes! As in Bonnie and Freddy already met one."

I looked past Gold, who turned, and saw Katie.

"What?" I asked.

"Bonnie and Freddy ran into one of the ghosts. He said he was almost killed by Bonnie, but Gold actually killed him," she said.

"I take it you did nothing?" Gold asked, and I snickered.

"I saved Chica from a rat! But no, I kinda just listened. If the ghost actually did something I would've stopped him though," she said. Gold face-palmed.

"You have any idea on who the ghost is?" I asked.

"I'm gonna assume it was Smith. Whatever Smith. I can't remember his first name," she reported.

"As in the one that broke everyone?" Gold questioned.

"Wasn't that Mike?" I cut Katie off.

"No, Mike only broke the Refurbs. Smith broke everyone," Katie answered, annoyed.

"Oh," Gold and I said in unison.

 **Puppet's POV**

"Ya know, I kinda assume you'd hang with Witherfall and Marshmallow," the most annoying thing that exists, aka Toy Bonnie, asked as I fixed his arm.

"You know, after Bonnie ripped your arm off and Nightmare Bonnie almost knocked your head off, I kind of assumed you would stay away from them," I snapped back, standing up.

"Oh, haha. Very funny. Later los- Puppet," he corrected himself as I glared at him. What? I might not be as scary Springtrap of Golden Freddy, but the animatronics still know not to mess with me.

But anyway, Toy Bonnie left, and I sat back down on my box. Ugh, the people here could not be irritating. That is exactly why I stick to myself. Because if I don't no one will ever leave me alone. Trust me, I've been dealing with Bonnie since 1987. And Foxy and Chica, for that matter.

"Hi Puppet!" JJ said, skipping over, BB in tow.

"Hello JJ. Hello BB," I greeted.

"Hi!" BB replied, waving. I noticed he was holding batteries.

"You're messing with Jeremy?" I questioned, grinning.

"Yeah! He freaked when he saw me! Then he tried to kick me. Then BB stole the batteries and Foxy jumped at Jeremy, but he crashed into the wall and Jeremy ran away. Then Mangle started yelling and there was this really big crash. I'm not entirely sure Jeremy left or not," JJ reported.

Suddenly, Jeremy ran in, saw me, and bolted out, freaking.

"I don't think he left," BB snickered. I rolled my eyes.

"I noticed," I replied.

"BB! Don't even start!" Foxy was heard.

"Foxy doesn't like that song," JJ said, rocking on her feet.

"What song?" I asked her, tilting my head.

"Noticed. It's some song Katie found that was about Foxy. He doesn't like it. Says it's inaccurate. It's kind of funny, actually. Every time it turns on he gets mad. Kinda like when Gypsy Bard turns on," BB responded for his sister.

"Okay… Well, why don't you two go help Mangle and Foxy. And make sure neither of them get hurt," I told them, and they eagerly nodded, running away.

"Okay Puppet!" They called behind them.

"Finally. Peace and qui- oh, come on," I growled as I heard footsteps

" **Ye** AH, t **HeY'** rE' **s** N **O s** U **CH T** Hi **n** G a **S** Q **uI** E **t**. **aT** Le **AS** t TH **aT l** aS **Ts L** o **nG** ," a very glitchy voice commented.

"What the-?" I muttered, jumping up and looking around.

"Oh, you're not gonna see us! Hahahaha!" An extremely annoying, high pitched, girly voice laughed.

" **We all know that** ," a deep voice, exact opposite from the last one, spoke.

"Pathetic," I muttered, before I slipped away, walking towards the office.

 **Mangle's POV**

"Ugh! I hate this stupid guard!" I yelled, standing up.

"It's not Jeremy's fault you fell off the ceiling," Foxy pointed out. I stuck my tongue out.

"It's his fault I was up there," I snapped.

"You would've fell anyway," the pirate said, shrugging.

"Why are you defending Jeremy, anyway?" I asked.

"I'm n- what was that?" He asked, looking around.

"What was what?" I repeated.

" **Y** oU **LE** t **H** i **M G** et Aw **Ay**!" A voice shouted.

"That!" Foxy growled.

"Um, Springtrap's voice box broke again?" I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, last I checked, Springtrap's not a girl," Foxy shot back.

"Oh, right," I said.

"Mangle, I swear, you ar-" Foxy started, but was cut off.

" **Um, guys? There's two over here** ," a SUPER deep voice that sounded way closer to us then before called.

"Hahahaha! Finally!" A voice even higher than Toy Chica's laughed, sounding kinda crazy. Wait, did I say kinda crazy? I meant COMPLETELY AND .UTTERLY INSANE!

"Oh yay! Now we get to deal with mental blood-thirsty ghosts!" Foxy exclaimed, totally sarcastic.

"But we're robots," I pointed out.

"We're humans now Mangle," Foxy answered,

face-palming.

"Oh, right!" I said, grinning.

" **T** hI **s'L** l B **e To** O Ea **S** y," The first voice snickered. I shrunk down, looking around. I mean, A PSYCHO GHOST IS TRYING TO KILL ME AND MY BROTHER, FOR PETE'S SAKE!

"Oh yeah, 'cause I'm scared of some dumb ghost. Seriously, somebody help me! I'm gonna die," my brother muttered. Wow, I didn't know he was that sarcastic.

" **Oh, shut it fox, before you end up looking like the rabbit** ," the deep voice snapped.

"I'm terrified," he said dryly.

" **T** hA **T'** S i **t**!" The glitch voice shouted.

Suddenly, Foxy got shoved back into the wall. It looked like it hurt.

"Ow! Hey!" He yelled, and swung out, apparantly catching someone's shoulder with his hook, which he can somehow make appear whenever. I don't get it either.

"O **W!** M **y Sh** O **U** ldE **R**!" The glitchy voice yelled.

"Nice hit. Now, should we go?" I asked, looking at him.

"Wha- YES!" He yelled, and bolted. I quickly followed suit.

"Okay, what the hell was that?!" He shouted when we got to Pirate's Cove.

"No idea. Let's ask Gold or Springtrap. There the ones who know all about ghosts and stuff," I suggested, and me and Foxy went to the safe room.

"Okay, this is just great. We have to deal with ANOTHER psychopathic killer! No offense Springtrap," Katie exclaimed when we told her.

"None taken. And we already knew about the ghost," the zombie bunny said.

"You what?!" I yelped.

"We knew about one. So far there are apparently 4, possibly 5, seeing as there's that 'boss' Smith mentioned," Gold replied.

"Oh, okay," I said.

 **Ruby's POV**

"A ghost tried to kill you and Freddy? Sure…" I spoke once Bonnie was finished telling me about a prank he did on Star and Lyla, and how a ghost showed up after.

"I'm not lying, it really happened," Bonnie defended himself, glaring at me.

"Not believing it!" I repeated, glaring back at him.

"It's true!" He snapped.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Are you two done?" Freddy asked, walking up.

"Freddy, you and Bonnie didn't get attacked by a ghost, did you?" I looked at the singer for confirmation.

"Well, we didn't get attacked, but we almost did. Had Chica showed up two minutes later we would've," Freddy confirmed.

"Really? Wow. Okay, I'm not believing this! No ghost here would wanna attack you!" I pointed out.

"Um, every security guard who worked here would wanna kill us," Bonnie replied.

"Um, why would the day guards wanna attack you?" I asked, looking at him.

"'Cause him and Foxy have a habit of jump scaring the staff," Freddy answered for the bunny.

"Oh, okay. Wait, that's mean. Seriously Bonnie? And the kids don't care at all?" I wondered.

"Nope! They laugh at the people, actually. I mean, some get scared by the screech, but then they laugh too, unless they're really little," he told me.

"Still mean. But I still don't believe the thing about the ghost," I said, crossing my arms.

" **Y** Ou' **l** l **s** O **O** n **Be** LI **ev** E h **Im**."

I shot around, frantically looking around.

"Um, Bonnie, I believe you. Now, what was that?!" I yelped.

"Someone else," Bonnie replied.

"Why is always us two?" Freddy rolled his eyes. I saw Bonnie nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Because you two always are the ones doing something," an annoyingly high voice laughed.

"Makes sense, I guess," Bonnie shrugged, glaring around the room.

"Are we really going to do something to them right now? Boss warned us to be careful around the bunny and bear, and we're not supposed to do anything to her," a very elegant voice suddenly spoke up.

" **Whatever. Who cares? Might as well kill her too. Won't make a difference to anyone. And I'm not scared of these two idiots** ," a deep voice growled.

"Hey! That's it," Bonnie snapped, kicking in the area of where the deep voice came from.

" **Ow! Hey! How'd he even-? It's not like I- whatever, I'm killing him. No one's gonna get away with that**!" The deep voice shouted, and Bonnie ducked.

"What? How'd he know to duck?" The high voice asked. I'm gonna call her Tracey.

" **N** o I **dE** a," The glitchy voice, who I'm calling Sadie, replied.

" **Ugh! Seriously? Whatever, he can't duck every time**!" The deep voice, who I'll call Bob, shouted.

"Whatever, I'll get Freddy!" Tracey giggled, and Freddy jumped away from where the voice came from.

"I guess I'll get this one," the elegant voice, who will be called Elli for now, said, and I backed away from the voice.

"Oh, this is just great," I muttered as I ran into a wall. "I'm gonna get killed by someone I can't even see! Yay."

Suddenly, there was crash, and Rosy was standing in front of me, holding a rope. A wave of deja vu washed over me. This same thing happened during that war.

"Yeah, obviously isn't happening today. Come on Ruby, before Bonnie and Freddy get killed," Rosy said, walking over to two.

"Hey Bonnie, need help?" Rosy asked, looking at the bunny who was currently on the ground, ducking.

"Naw, I'm good. Go help Freddy," he replied, jumping up.

"Kay," Rosy said, and unsheathed her sword, swing in front of Freddy, who was currently against the wall too.

"Ow! Hey! Ugh, let's go!" Tracey snapped.

" **S** hE' **s Ri** G **ht** ," Sadie agreed, and there was a snap, which I'm assuming was them teleporting away.

"Okay, what happened?" Rosy asked, turning to look at Freddy.

"Psycho ghosts," he answered, shaking his head a bit. Rosy tilted her head, but nodded anyway.

"So, why were they attacking you exactly?" The former pirate fox questioned, going to help Bonnie up.

"Because the staff here hates us. Specifically me," Bonnie responded, brushing himself off. Rosy rolled her eyes at him, and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Real mature. Now, how come Gold and Springtrap haven't done anything about this yet? And why didn't they show up to that? I would expect at least Gold would," Rosy muttered, looking thoughtful, annoyed, and slightly worried. I nodded, Bonnie and Freddy following suit.

I noticed Freddy and Bonnie especially looked worried. I mean, I get it, seeing as Gold and Springtrap are their brothers, and they're both close to them. And those two usually show up when something like this happens, so something might've happened to them.

"Come on, let's go to the safe room. They're usually down there," Freddy said, and we started going towards there.

I looked around warily, nervous about the ghosts. I mean, what if they showed up again? That would be really bad. Who were they, anyway? What if I got the name's right? That would be awesome! And freaky. Ugh, this the bad thing about being at Freddy's, there's always so many ghosts around, you can never be sure you're alone. Especially when Katie appears in your face half the time.

"Well, Springtrap's obviously okay," Rosy muttered.

"Huh?" I asked, starting.

"He's yelling. That means he's fine," Rosy said, and we walked into the safe room, and sure enough, there's Springtrap cursing at the top of his lungs.

"Um, what happened?" Bonnie whispered to Gold, watching his brother.

"Remember that night guard we had? Fritz Smith? Well, he's the one that was gonna kill you and my brother, and he just showed up. Scared the hell out of me and Spring. Fritz saw Springtrap and bolted," Gold replied, watching the zombie bunny pace and yell. I backed away, behind Freddy. What? Springtrap's scary.

"Yeah, well we just got attacked for real," Freddy reported to his golden counterpart-brother.

"Wait, really? Did one have a really glitchy, messed up voice?" Gold asked, turning to look at Freddy. The singer looked shocked, but nodded.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Cause Ruby, Mangle, Foxy, and Puppet have run into them. Foxy said he was able to hit one and mess up her shoulder," Gold answered my question. I nodded.

"That must be why the one wanted to leave. 'Cause she knew one was hurt," Bonnie voiced exactly what I was thinking.

"Good, he was able to hurt one," Gold muttered, smirking.

 **?'s POV**

 **O** h Y **Ea** H, b **Ec** aU **sE Th** At'L **L S** T **oP U** s!


	16. The Intruders: Part 1

**Kay, new chapter! I'll have another one up either tomorrow, kay?**

 **Oh, and Fronnie is NOT something I ship, so it won't be in the story. Sorry to all the Fronnie shippers.**

* * *

 **Mangle's POV**

"I'm telling you, there were these ghosts that attacked us! It was so weird. The ones voice was really messed up," I explained to Star what had happened earlier.

"Really? That's… terrifying!" Star exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was scary," I agreed.

"What are you two talking about?" Lyla asked, coming over to us.

"Psycho ghosts," I replied.

"Hey, wasn't there a psycho ghost here before?" Lyla asked, tilting her head.

"Um, you mean Katie?" Star questioned.

"No, a different one. The one that killed Katie and the others. And Snowfall, for that matter," Lyla explained.

"Oh, you mean Vincent? Yeah, he used to haunt this place. Then Springtrap killed him. Again," I responded.

"Again? Wow, I didn't know you could die twice," Star muttered.

"Yup! Only another ghost or a Nightmare can do it," I said.

"Then how'd Springtrap do it?" Lyla asked.

"He's practically a ghost. Same with Gold. They're both alive because of ghosts, so they're both pretty much ghosts-" I started before I was cut off.

"So we can do anything a ghost can. Interesting conversation you're having, by the way," Springtrap said, coming out of the shadows.

"Oh, hey Springtrap. How long were you standing there?" Star asked nervously.

"The entire time," he answered.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned him, glaring.

"Yeah, Mangle, I live here. Did you not notice you're in Fazbear's Fright?" Springtrap asked, rolling his eyes.

"I noticed!" I snapped.

"Mangle, let's go," Lyla whispered, grabbing my arm and pulling me out.

 **Springtrap's POV**

"You see, that's why they got rid of the Toys," I muttered, leaning on the wall.

"I get the Refurbs hating the Toys, but why do you?" Gold asked, teleporting into the office chair.

"Because they're annoying. Toy Bonnie doesn't know when to shut up," I answered.

"True," he replied.

"I think you forgot about BB," Shadow asked, appearing in the doorway with Fred.

"Nah, Toy Bonnie's worse. Wait- no, Toy Bonnie's still worse," I said.

"What are you talking about?"

Everyone turned around to see Wolfy standing behind the Shadows, Frostbite and Sean with her.

"The toys," Gold replied.

"Why?" Frostbite asked, glaring around the office.

"Because Mangle was just here," I snapped.

"You two, don't start," Wolfy demanded. Frostbite continued to glare at me, Sean following suit, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Later," I sighed, walking past the wolves. Sean and Frostbite growled at me as I past.

"This was the one nice thing about being in the safe room, everyone left me alone. Then again, they forgot about me… still, no one bugged me," I muttered as I walked to the safe room.

" _ **Yeah, sounds great**_."

Fritz Smith said, appearing in front of me. I jumped back, shocked. Then, once I realized who it was, I set the phantoms on him, making him jump back and let out a small squeak of fright.

"What are you doing here?! You got three seconds to answer before you get to meet the fate of every other killer or wannabe killer that stepped into this place," I growled, pinning Fritz to the wall.

" _ **Woah! I'm just here on orders! I swear**_!" The ghost yelped.

"And who gave those orders?" I snapped.

" _ **I can't say! If I do, my boss'll kill me**_!" He whimpered.

"And I should believe that why?" I asked, tightening my grip, which happened to be on his throat. What? He tried to kill my brother, he's not getting away with that!

"' _ **Cause you have no proof otherwise**_?" Fritz pointed out nervously. I glared at him, but, once I realized he was right, I reluctantly dropped him.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Scram!" I snapped at him, and the former security guard hastily jumped up and disappeared.

"And who are you yelling at?" Gold asked, walking up to me.

"The sorry excuse of a night guard," I growled.

"Yeah, well calm down, 'cause he's gone," Snowfall pointed out, jumping out of the vent.

"What were you doing in the vent?" Gold asked, looking at the cat girl curiously. I just rolled my eyes and walked away.

 **Snowfall's POV**

"Confusing Foxy," I replied, smirking.

"Okay. Hey, have you or Raven run into the ghosts yet?" Gold questioned me.

"Um, yeah actually. Or, they didn't do anything, but Raven, Molly, Lola, and I heard them arguing," I answered, remembering the incident that happened about an hour ago.

"So, Molly and Lola were there too? Got it… Um, I'll see you later," Gold hastily said goodbye, before disappearing into thin air, going to question Lola and Molly, I assumed.

"Okay…? Raven, you gonna come out?" I asked, looking down the hall, where my sister was hiding behind a Chica mask.

"Kay! Hey, how come Maya hasn't been at work?" She asked suddenly.

"Oh, last time I saw her, she was yelling something about 'the zombie bunny was gonna eat her brains' and 'the apocalypse had finally happened' and 'it was gonna be zombie chipmunks next'," I reported to my sister, who looked quite amused now, laughing quietly.

"Can I assume she was talking about Springtrap? And what did he do exactly to freak her out so badly?" The teenager asked between laughs.

"She was running around and accidently bumped into him. He didn't do anything, but she freaked. I don't think Katie teleporting right next to her helped much," I responded, laughing myself as I remembered it.

"Hey, why is Springtrap scared of crowbars?" Raven asked, apparently remembering when she first saw him as a human. I narrowed my eyes slightly, remembering why.

"Because my idiot of a brother's friend whacked him with a crowbar one time, and Springtrap's cautious around them now. Though I'm pretty sure he could snap one in half if he wanted to," I replied, thoughtful. Wait, I've seen him do that before.

"Really? Wait, that doesn't surprise me at all. ...I'm going upstairs to hang out with Ruby. Later. Oh, by the way, if Bonnie comes down here, run 'cause he's having a prank war with Star, so something'll probably go off in your face," Raven informed me as she walked towards the exit. I nodded and followed her, and she rolled her eyes.

 **Bonnie's POV**

"I'm bored," I groaned, spinning in the office chair. Freddy was sitting on the desk, messing with the cameras. Said singer rolled his eyes and threw the plush cupcake on the desk at me.

"Bonnie, shut up," he replied, going back to the cameras.

"But I don't want to," I whined, grabbing the cupcake. Freddy looked up from the monitor to glare at me, narrowing his eyes in an annoyed manner.

"Bonnie, stop it. It's not like you have to be in here," he pointed out, looking at me like I was a moron. I answered this by throwing the cupcake at him, which he easily ducked.

"But there are ghosts out there that wanna kill me," I replied, pointing to the hallway to emphasize my point. Freddy facepalmed, but he must have gotten my point, because he shut the door.

"Why do you think I'm in here? To see if I can find them. Cameras usually catch those kind of things. It was able to catch Katie whenever she showed up," Freddy informed me, and I nodded thoughtfully. He was right, afterall.

"Freddy, won't we run out of power? It's only 2:30, and there's only… 40% power left," I told him, looking over his shoulder at the tablet, and Freddy rolled his eyes again, apparently knowing something I didn't. "What is it?"

"Bonnie, the power generator is right under the desk. When we run out of power, I can always just turn it on again. Also, worst comes to worse, we whack them with the fan," Freddy responded, pointing under the desk, to where the power generator was, or so Freddy said.

I climbed under the desk to see if the power generator really was there. I quickly moved everything under the desk and, sure enough, it was under there.

 _Man, the guards would lose it if they were aware of that,_ I thought as I climbed out, and I smirked at the thought of Mike's reaction to that, especially 'cause he's lost power a million times and was saved by the bell, or because he just ran away before one of us could grab him. It was kind of sad, actually. I mean, me and Foxy are freakishly fast. And yet we couldn't catch him.

"Well? Is it down there, or was I imagining it when I saw the workers put it down there?" Freddy questioned sarcastically, looking down at me. I quickly stood up, hitting my head on the desk in the process.

"Yeah, yeah, it's there. You weren't imagining it. Wait, you were there when they remodeled this place? I thought everyone was off during that time," I pointed out, looking at him curiously. He just shrugged, looking nonchalant.

"My off switch was broken, remember? Kind of was useful, too," he reminded me, and I nodded, remembering he would always be awake when Chica, Foxy, and I turned on at night. Wait, he was probably the one who did turned us on in the first place.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that. Wait, the mechanics actually managed to fix it? Wow, I'm impressed. They can't fix ANYTHING. Then again, an off switch is pretty easy to fix. But so is a broken light, and they couldn't fix that. Pathetic," I muttered, and Freddy nodded in agreement, before looking back down at the camera.

"Hey, Bonnie, can you turn the power back on? It's about to go out," he requested, pointing under the desk.

I hastily crawled under the desk, and quickly hit the power button, and the lights immediately brightened a bit, along with the fan speeding up, which I of course unplugged.

"There, no ghosts are getting in here anytime soon. Wait a second, can't they just teleport into here?" I pointed out, nervously gazing around the room, as if I would be able to see anyone, which I knew I wouldn't.

"Nah, Gold made sure they can't. No one can teleport into here, or break the windows. Gotta admit, it is really useful to have an all powerful ghost as a brother. And really cool, for that matter," Freddy informed me, looking up from the camera.

I looked over his shoulder again to see that he was on camera 1B, aka the dining area. I was about to look away, before I saw a flash of movement in the shadows. Now, I would've passed this off as one of the others, but the no one was here besides Gold and Springtrap, and they were in Fazbear's Fright. Everyone else were hanging out at Katie's old home, and the Nightmares' place.

"Um, what was that?" I asked nervously, looking closer at the camera, trying to find more movement, and failing.

"What was what?" Freddy asked, looking closely at the camera as well.

"That! That person!" I said as I saw someone run towards the stage, and Freddy immediately switched the camera, having seen them as well.

"Who is that?" Freddy muttered, closely inspecting the stage, and I followed his example, looking closely, and finally I found a pair of eyes right next to the stage.

"No idea. Definitely a person, though. If it was some bot that no one knew about, their eyes would be glowing, no matter how old they were," I muttered, watching as the person glared at the camera, "Not a ghost either, they would be glowing at least a little bit. Someone broke in. Ugh, let's get this over with."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Freddy asked, obviously thinking of the ghosts, and, most likely, of Vincent as well. I shuddered a bit at the memory.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't need this place getting set on fire again. Stay here so the ghosts don't get in," I ordered, standing up. I was about to open the door before Freddy spoke.

"But we also don't need another murder here," he pointed out worriedly.

"Yeah, because he can do anything to me. I'm almost as fast as Foxy, and Foxy can run around Chicago in 10 minutes if he really wants to. Not to mention, teleporting," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"One, you can't teleport. Two, even if you don't get killed, you could still get severely hurt, which'll might get you killed if you can't walk!" Freddy snapped.

"I had my face ripped off, I can handle a broken leg. Later!" I responded before quickly rushing out the door, hastily closing it as I ran, somehow not losing my arm in the process.

 **Springtrap's POV**

"That's it! I'm gonna strangle someone when I get out!" I shouted, tugging at the door knob.

"Springtrap, you're not gonna open it. And that's not gonna do anything," Gold pointed out as he leaned against the wall of the safe room.

"I don't care! Someone locked us in here, and I don't wanna get stuck in here again! It was horrible the first time, I don't need it happening again!" I growled, tugging at the door knob again, and falling backwards this time. "Why can't you just teleport us out?!"

"Because my powers are messed up, that's why," Gold responded calmly, while I banged my head against the door.

"How do you mess up ghost powers?!" I snapped at him, whipping my head around to glare at him.

"He stabbed my arm. Ghost gets injured, their powers get screwed up. In other words, if I tried to teleport, I'd end up teleporting into the wall," he replied, somehow remaining calm.

"Oh, come on!" I yelled, banging my head against the wall again. But then I remember something, and my head shot up.

"Wait a second, there's a vent in here!" I exclaimed, sprinting over to said vent. Gold rolled his eyes and glared at me.

"Really? You knew about that, yet you were here yelling at me?" He asked, coming up behind me and whacking me on the head with this good arm.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone knows I failed. No need to rub it in. Now, let's go!" I exclaimed, jumping into the vent, Gold following behind me.

 **Freddy's POV**

"Okay, no. I'm not gonna sit here while he gets himself killed," I snapped, jumping up.

I set the tablet down, taking one last look at it to see if the intruder was still at the stage. Seeing he was, I quickly opened the door, making sure to turn the lights off, and hastily rushed down the hallway, following the reckless idiot that was known as Bonnie the Bunny, who was probably gonna get both of us killed. Again. Ugh, joy…


	17. The Intruders: Part 2

**Okay, here's the new chapter! Yes, I know it came out late. Sorry. Oh, and I changed the title, seeing as Raven is not as big of a character in this as I had anticipated.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Bonnie's POV**

Silently, hidden in the shadows, I snuck towards the show stage, anticipating somebody jumping at me at any moment. Apparently, I was correct in doing so, seeing as a someone jumped at me at that very moment.

I stumbled back, more from a bit of shock than anything else. The shock wore off quickly, and I got a chance to look at my attacker, seeing as my eyes lit up slightly, enough to be able to see.

The person who attacked me was a girl, about 16, I'd say. The moment she realized I was at least twice her height, she backed away quickly, but I grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Okay, who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked her quietly, pulling her into the closet that she jumped out of. She struggled for a moment, but then gave up, and cast her terrified gaze on me.

"I-I'm Gidget, and m-m-my s-stepdad made me and my little s-s-sister come here, an-and he's at th-the stage r-r-right now. H-H-H-He's gonna rob the place," the girl stuttered. My glare softened a bit, seeing as she was so terrified, but I didn't loosen my grip on her arm.

"Listen, I'm not gonna hurt you-" I started, before I was cut off by a familiar voice and a loud crash.

"Springtrap and Gold are here. They're getting the robbers. Huh? Who's she? She's too young to do something like this," Freddy pointed out, confused, looking at the platinum blonde haired girl that was currently trying to disappear in the corner of the closet.

"Her stepdad was the one who broke in. He made his two daughter help him. This is one of them," I reported to him, and the brunette nodded in understanding, but his expression quickly switched back to the original confused one.

"But there are more than three people here. I ran into Gold right before I got here. He told me there was at least five people here, probably more," Freddy explained to me, and I immediately turned back to Gidget, who shrunk under my gaze. I honestly felt bad, I didn't mean to scare her so much.

"M-My st-stepdad brought three of hi-his fr-fr-workers along, and two brought th-their kids. There's n-nine o-o-of us in total," she squeaked out, and I was alarmed, yet excited. Freddy just sighed as he processed the new information.

"What's her name?" He asked me, quickly opening the door and stick his head out to see if the coast was clear.

"Gidget. Her name's Gidget," I replied as Freddy nodded the all clear to me, and then we both headed out, with me pulling Gidget along.

"Bonnie, you take her backstage. I'll go help Springtrap and Gold," Freddy ordered as we snuck to the stage. Just as he finished speaking, another loud crash was heard, and my brother's shouts after that. I flinched, but nodded and went backstage.

"W-W-What are you gonna do to me? S-Stuff me in a suit? Strangle me? Bite my head off?" Gidget whimpered as I closed the door.

"None of those. I brought you here because I don't want you getting my brother or best friends killed," I explained to her, starting to lose my patience. She looked shocked.

"You're brother? But you're robots. At least, you were," she pointed out, baffled. I rolled my eyes at the question.

"Yes, we were robots. But we were all sentient. He was my counterpart, yes, but we thought of each other as siblings. That's how all of us feel about our counterparts, whether they're younger or older. Or, more older, actually. Freddy and I can't stand out Toy Freddy or Toy Bonnie, so we don't think like that about those two," I explained to the girl, and she nodded slowly, finally getting it. I flinched again as another crash was heard, followed by my brother's shouts again, only this time he sounded hurt.

"Who was that? Who yelled?" Gidget questioned, looking concerned. I looked down.

"My brother. Oh no," I whispered, and Gidget looked at me, pity filled her gaze. How she went from being terrified of me to feeling sorry for me, I have no idea.

"Bonnie! Watch her!" Freddy gasped, pushing a young girl, about 12 years old, into the room. I'm going to assume they were sisters, seeing as they looked alike, and seeing as the little girl immediately ran to Gidget, who hugged her.

"Wait! Is Springtrap okay?" I asked before Freddy could leave. He turned around to look at me.

"He's fine. He got a bad cut on his wrist, but that's all," Freddy assured me, and I nodded, relieved. As I did that, Freddy rushed back out.

I turned back to the two girls to see Gidget comforting her sister, who was, just as the teen was, terrified of me.

"She's your sister?" I questioned the teenager finally, though I was positive it was.

"Yeah, this is my younger sister, Josie," Gidget confirmed calmly, and the way she spoke to me must have made Josie realize I wasn't gonna do anything.

"Hi," she greeted quietly, giving a small wave.

"Hi," I replied, and mimicked her actions, before straightening up and turning to the stage.

"What are you gonna do?" Josie asked curiously, following my gaze. Gidget, on the other hand, was looking at me, concerned I was going to do something stupid, like run out there and get myself killed.

"Help them, duh. You two, stay here. Got it?" I ordered, turning to the two girls, casting a glare on them.

They nodded, though Gidget looked like she wanted to protest, but obviously she thought against it, and just took to holding Josie back as I slipped between the curtains and onto the show stage. I quietly looked around, trying and hoping to see if I could find anyone. Sadly, my attempts were futile. There was no one in sight, and it had gone eerily silent. Cautiously, I stepped off the stage and began to make my way to Pirate's Cove, where everyone was last heard.

As I arrived at Pirate's Cove, I was able to make out an outline, which turned out to be Gold waiting for his brother.

 **Gold's POV**

"Bonnie?! What are you doing here, you idiot?!" I hissed, tugging the purple-haired guitar player next to me, hidden behind Foxy's stage.

"Um, trying to help," he whispered back, looking past me to see if anyone had shown up. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Bonnie, you were supposed to keep those two girls hidden," I snapped at him, and he looked at me like I was stupid.

"I know. They are. I left, but they stayed. Trust me," Bonnie replied, and I glared at him, not believing that they would just stay put. I mean, who the hell would do that?

"Sure. I'm not gonna get you to go back, am I?" I asked him, and he shook his head, "Okay. Well, since you're here now, follow me."

"I don't like where this is going," Bonnie muttered as I led him out of the cove and towards the toys' area. I stomped on his foot to get him to shut up, and luckily, he shut up with a glare towards me.

Silently, I opened the door and stuck my head out. Seeing no one was around, I stepped in. Being extremely cautious, I walked to the stage and jumped on it, looking around one more time. Bonnie followed behind me and cast his gaze around, following my lead. Suddenly, there was a loud yelp from the office.

"Great. Come on, let's go," I ordered, and Bonnie and I stalked over to the room, somehow not getting attacked in the process.

"Oh, it's just you Gold. And Bonnie? What are you doing here?" Springtrap asked as we walked in.

I looked around the office and saw three people, all in their teens except one. Two boys and one girl, one of the boys, the one with dark brown, almost black hair.

"Doesn't matter. Who are they?" I asked, cutting Bonnie off from answering. Following my gaze, he saw the intruders as well, and glared at the oldest one, who glared back, while the younger two, the girl and boy, shrunk down.

"Three kids I caught. They were going through the vents, that's why I couldn't find them earlier," Springtrap explained, and I nodded, and checked grabbed the monitor that was hidden in the hallway.

"Wait, that's where it was? Damnit, I wish I knew that before. I wouldn't have had to spend such a long time looking for these three," Springtrap said, jutting his thumb towards the three kids.

"Yes, this is where it was. Now, give me a sec. Um, someone's at the prize counter. That's all I got," I informed Springtrap, who glared in the direction of the said room.

"Should I get them?" Bonnie suggested, finally looking up from the kids, and Springtrap immediately set the phantoms up around them, so they couldn't leave.

"Sure," Springtrap and I said in unison, and Bonnie nodded and climbed in the vent, heading towards the prize counter.

"He does know that doesn't lead to the prize counter, right?" Springtrap asked, looking after him. I shrugged, assuming Bonnie would know, seeing as he was here for at least a year, so he should know it perfectly fine. And if he didn't, um, I'm sure he'll be fine.

"He's not going to get them!" The oldest boy snapped at us, and Springtrap turned to jump at him, but I held him back, casting a glare at the boy all the same.

"And what makes you so sure? Hm?" I questioned him, my glare changing to a smirk, and he looked unsure for a moment, but quickly went back to being defiant.

"What makes you so sure that he could do it? Hm?" He repeated, and Springtrap tried to jump at him again, but I didn't stop him, though I really was tempted to.

"In case you hadn't noticed, we've been here longer than them, that's for sure. We know this place way better. And, of course, we're the killer robots that stuff people in suits," I pointed out, and the other two shrunk back even more, but the oldest one just did not give up.

"Who are you, anyway?" He asked, looking like he would try to attack me if Phantom Foxy was standing right in front of him, ready to attack at any moment. And these kids didn't know nothing would happen if he did jump.

"Golden Freddy and Springtrap. Aka Fredbear and Spring Bonnie," I replied, and watched as he finally got a scared expression on his face, but he didn't shrink back.

"And the other one?" He asked, glaring again. I rolled my eyes. I get not knowing me or Springtrap, but not knowing Bonnie? Really?

"Bonnie. Bonnie the Bunny. I would think that would still be obvious," I responded, and the girl looked a bit interested at the word "bunny."

"And who are you three? You got our introduction," Springtrap growled, and the younger two cast a fearful gaze on him.

"Um, I-I'm Amber, and this is Parker. That's Tucker," the girl, Amber, introduced them, and Tucker glared at her.

"What are you doing?!" He snapped,and she flinched. I rolled my eyes and pushed the phone off the desk. A bang resonated through the office, scaring the children.

"Um, was that a good idea?" Springtrap asked, looking down the hallway, searching for someone who might have heard the noise.

"Yeah. It shut those two up. And no, no one outside of the office would've heard it, unless they were in the hallway, but they would have to be close and we would see them," I replied, and he nodded, looking relieved. The kids, on the other hand, looked quite alarmed.

"Got 'em!" Bonnie exclaimed as he walked in, bringing a boy, about 14, into the room.

"That was fast," Springtrap muttered as the kid glared around the room, and it lingered on Bonnie.

"Eh, what can I say? I'm Foxy fast if I wanna be," Bonnie boasted as he sat down on the desk, messing with the cupcake plush on it, "So, what are we gonna do to them?"

"Catch their parents, then let them leave," I answered, and looked at the 14 year old ravenette. "Name. Now."

"...Will. It's Will," he answered finally, and I nodded.

Suddenly, a loud shout was heard, followed by my brother bringing three men with him. The three struggled as Springtrap walked up to one and grabbed his arm in a death grip, and Bonnie followed suit.

"Nice job Freddy," I praised as I saw them. The four kids looked appalled now, seeing that the adults were caught.

"What do we do now? Kill them?" Springtrap asked, and I whacked him on the head.

"No, we call the cops you moron," I replied, and teleported the phone back from the floor, and quickly dialed 911.

* * *

"Okay, we'll handle them now. Nice job catching them, by the way," a cop said as he got in his car, the three adults behind him in the backseat.

The kids didn't get in trouble, seeing as their parents made them take part in the unsuccessful robbery. Now, some cops were taking them back to their homes, where their Moms would deal with them.

"Well, that was something, wasn't it?" Bonnie said as we walked back into Freddy's.

"Yup," Springtrap replied before he went backstage, only to come out moments later with flashlights, seeing as the lights had gotten destroyed, and my powers were still completely screwed up, and I just got lucky with the phone thing.

"So, when are the others getting back?" Freddy asked as he boredly flashed his flashlight, sitting down on the stage.

"Soon. Wow, we'll definitely have something to tell them," I responded, imagining Puppet's face when hearing it. Haha, priceless.

"They're here!"


	18. Important Author's Note

**Hi people. So, I'm gonna get straight to the point. I kinda lost inspiration to write this anymore. That means, unless a couple people review saying they want me to finish it, this'll be a dropped story, and I'll move on. Note, if I drop this, it'll be the end of Snowfall's series. Kay? So, let me know if you want this to be continued.**

 **Wolf out.**


	19. Ghosts vs Ghosts

**Okay, so a lot of people have wanted me to keep writing this (*cough three cough*) so I will.**

 **From now on, this'll be at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **Bonnie's POV**

"They're here!"

...Damnit.

" **O** f Co **Ur** Se t **H** ey' **Re h** ER **e! W** HE **r** e e **Ls** E W **o** U **Ld T** H **e** Y B **e**?!"

"I don't know! Wherever all the others are!" The now well-known high pitched voice exclaimed.

"... **I'** M s **Ur** roUn **dEd b** Y **Id** iOt **s** ," The glitching voice muttered. Despite the fact they were here to attack us, I couldn't help but snicker at them fighting. Not the most dangerous team, huh?

" **Yeah, nice job F- imbecile** ," The deep voiced idiot quickly corrected himself. I rolled my eyes. Wow, these people are seriously a suckish attack team. They just can't stop yelling at each other, can they?

"Um, Bonnie? You coming?" Springtrap snapped me out of my thoughts, and I turned to look at him.

He was standing behind me, pointing to Fazbear's Fright. I nodded, hopping off the table and following him.

" _They're leaving_!" Another new voice squeaked, and I glared at, well, technically the air, since I can't seem them. Whatever, I glared, and my eyes were bright red, like with the endo-eyes, 'cept red. Ugh, you get the gist!

"W **eLL** St **O** p T **HeM**!" The "leader" snapped, and and that was when the others FINALLY decided to show up!

"We're back!" Jingle called out, skipping into the room, Jangle following her.

A loud snap resonated through the room, indicating that the ghost things left.

"Um, what was that?" Jangle questioned, looking around the room.

"Teleporting," I replied, and she looked at me like "WTF?". I just shrugged in reply.

"Cool!" Jingle exclaimed, hopping a little, looking excited. I rolled my eyes, and Jangle looked at her like, "really?".

"Jingle, come on," the cat girl ordered, grabbing her sister's wrist and pulling her to their shared stage.

"Kk!" Jingle agreed, skipping after her sister.

"...Wait a second. There is no way in history that Wolfy, Frostbite, and Sean went with them. Where are they?" I asked, turning to Springtrap, who had walked back over to me.

"They're probably at… I have no idea. Basement?" He responded, and I face-palmed. Of course they had been here the entire time.

 _Yeah, real helpful guys! Seriously, thanks a ton!_ I thought, sarcastic.

 **?'s POV**

"D **Am** nI **t**! **H** O **w** iS **i** t **T** hI **s h** aR **d t** O **c** At **CH S** O **m** E s **T** u **P** id R **oB** Ot **s**?!" My best friend, and apparently boss now, snapped, pacing around the room we were in, which just happened to be in the dining area in Fredbear's Diner.

"Um, b-boss?"

" **W** Ha **t**?!" She shouted at the high-pitched voiced girl that had spoken.

"Um, w-we're robots, s-s-so th-that doesn't m-make us much better," she timidly pointed out, and the green-eyed robot sent a terrifying glare her way. Which, of course, scared the heck out of the fox.

"Clarissa, calm down," I decided to step in, and stopped the raging bot, using her former name, which just made her even more angry, just this time her rage was pointed at me.

" **D** oN' **t c** Al **m** t **Ha** T!" She shouted, turning on me and this time, her eyes had reverted to the endoskeleton eyes.

"It is your name, Clarissa," I responded calmly, watching her, waiting for a reaction. And, just as expected, she did not calm down.

" **I** T's **B** Ab **Y a** Nd **Y** o **u k** N **oW i** t!" She growled, pointing at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, yes, I am aware of the animatronic's name," I responded, and before the pigtailed robot could reply, the other being came forward.

" **Will you two stop fighting**?!" He questioned, and I looked at the distressed girl, who just walked away.

"She is aware of who we are dealing with, right?" I asked, turning to the boy who had entered the room.

" **I'm not sure any of us are** ," the white and pink possessed bear responded, looking over my shoulder to the retreating girl.

"We're dealing with the animatronics that were possessed by the most ridiculous, insane children we ever met. Specifically, Bonnie, Foxy, and Springtrap," I explained to him, and his eyes widened so much I was sure they would pop out.

" **Oh no. We have to deal with them again? I thought after they disappeared, we wouldn't have to deal with them anymore. I swear, if Brian pranks me one more time, I'll strangle him** ," the boy ranted, and I nodded in agreement. I didn't want to deal with him either.

"Fletcher, I know that. He pranked me the most. At least I don't have to worry about my hair getting ruined," I muttered, remembering when he "accidentally" dumped blue paint on me and my hair was blue for a month.

" **Don't call me that… Isabelle** ," he hesitantly spoke my name, as if it would affect me.

But, I, unlike the others, didn't mind my name being said. In fact, I prefered they call me by my actual name. And not… wait, was the animatronic's name Ballora or Minireena? I can't even remember.

"Fletcher, I don't care if you say my name," I told the boy, who rolled his now bright blue eyes.

" **Whatever. Hey, where'd Foxy go**?" Fletcher, or, now known as Funtime Freddy, asked suddenly, looking around for the pink and white fox, who had disappeared.

"Probably at the old Pirate's Cove," I responded, and he nodded. We walked down to said stage, and, sure enough, she was sitting on the stage.

"Hello Maggie," I greeted the fox, who ignored me, but her ears perked, giving away that she heard me. Fletcher glared at me, but I, like Maggie, ignored him.

" **Hey Foxy** ," Fletcher greeted the fox girl as well, and this time she responded with a small hello.

"Hello," she mumbled, wagging her tail in the form of a wave.

" **Guess who the robots were possessed by** ," the boy spoke, and the former blonde looked up at him, curious.

"Who?" She wondered, switching her gaze between the boy and I.

"Well, I believe Bonnie was possessed by Brian Maxwell-"

"-NOOOOOOOO-!"

"And Foxy was possessed by Troy Peterson-"

"-OOOO. Wait, Troy-?"

"-And Chica was possessed by Clara Chesters-"

"-Ugh, she was such a brat. 'Oh, look at me, I'm so cute and innocent and perfect-'"

"-And Freddy was possessed by Fabian Myers-"

"-Oh, not that know-it-all-!"

"-And Fredbear must've been possessed my Melody Myers-"

"-Ugh, she always hung out with the crazy girl-"

"-And that leaves Katie Peterson and Spring Bonnie-"

"-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Maggie shouted, falling back onto the stage. Fletcher rolled his eyes at her comments, but didn't disagree with any of them.

"Spring Bonnie actually did act like Katie, now that I think about," I muttered to myself, and Maggie's shouts got even louder.

" **We also saw Katie. The others weren't there though** ," Fletcher piped up, and Maggie got even louder, if that was possible.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA DEAL WITH THE CRAZY GIRL AGAIN! SHE WAS CRAZY! AS IN, MENTAL! AS IN, TALKING TO HERSELF CRAZY!" Maggie shouted so loud that Clarissa actually came over to us, wanting to know what was going on.

Fletcher somehow was able to explain to her why Maggie was losing it, though he did it with much difficulty, having to shout over her yelling, or screaming more like.

"MAGGIE! STOP YELLING!" I shouted at the girl, and luckily, she stopped, though not before yelling "no" out one more time.

"Fine. But if I have to deal with Brian and Katie anymore, I'm gonna lock myself in here," she decided, walking to the back of the stage to prove her point.

"We're ghosts, ya know. We can teleport."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Maggie screamed, falling back on the stage.

The rest of us slowly turned around to see a purple-haired, red-eyes Brian behind us, glaring at Maggie.

" **Brian? Why is your hair purple**?" Fletcher asked, and Clarissa face-palmed. Really? That's the first thing you're going to say to him?

"'Cause I possessed Bonnie. Now, what the heck are you doing here?!" Brian snapped, glaring at us. If looks could kill, we would be ashes right now.

"Brian, be nice," Clara said, appearing next to the boy, who just ignored her, which I really wish he didn't.

"Yeah, haha, not gonna happen," he growled, looking at Maggie like he was going to jump at her. Fletcher, noticing this, stepped in front of her. Brian scoffed in response.

 **Maggie's POV**

 _WHY?! WHY?! WHYYYYYY?! I DON'T WANNA DEAL WITH THEM! THEY'RE MEAN! NOOOOOOO!_ I thought, mentally freaking out, trying to back away from the very mad Brian.

"Brian, enough. Leave them alone."

Oh yay. Now the know-it-all's here.

"But- ugh, fine," the purple-haired boy reluctantly listened, looking away, but he still was mad, which was given away by the fact that he was gripping his hoodie so hard the sleeves were ripping.

"F **aB** iAN, **wh** aT **a** R **e y** Ou d **Oi** nG **H** e **R** e?!" Baby snapped at him, her eyes reverting to the endo-eyes. Oh no, she was really mad. Yay! He was screwed! Hahaha!

"In case you hadn't noticed, you're at Freddy's. As in, where we live," the brunette responded, somehow staying calm. I mean, Baby's terrifying! But, he is friends with Brian and the crazy kid, and they are super, freakishly scary.

"W **E'r** E a **t T** hE **d** In **Er** ," Baby pointed out, waving her hand around to prove her point, which resulted in Fabian rolling his eyes.

"Which is in the basement in Freddy's. You actually didn't know that?" The super annoying know-it-all replied, and Baby looked like she was going to lose it. I crawled to the very back to Pirate's Cove.

" **W** hY w **Ou** Ld I **B** oT **he** R t **O** l **Ea** Rn **tH** a **T**?" She shot back, and Fabian looked at her like she was the biggest idiot he had ever seen. Then again, he does that to pretty much everyone. Except Katie, 'cause she was older and smarter than him. And, once again, TERRIFYING!

"Because it's not that hard to figure out, so you shouldn't have to do anything except go upstairs," Brian answered for him, and Fabian nodded in agreement, confirming Brian's statement.

Suddenly, Troy showed up in front of me, making me yelp in surprise and jump back, banging into the wall.

"Um, hi?" He greeted, smirking. Baby whipped around, setting a deadly gaze on him, which just made him stick his tongue out at her.

"H-Hi," I replied shakily, still very nervous, especially because Brian was glaring at me again. Probably 'cause Fabian wasn't paying attention to her.

"F **oX** y, Y **Ou** oK **a** Y?" Baby asked, looking at me, concerned. I nodded, rubbing my head.

Troy hopped off stage, going to stand between Clara and Brian. Before he did, he perked up a bit at my name. Oh, I guess he really did possess the original Foxy.

"Now, why are you really here?" Belle spoke up before Baby could yell Troy, which I was glad about. I didn't want there to be another fight.

"Because you keep coming upstairs and attacking people," Fabian answered, turning to the ballerina.

"Yeah, because it's our job to. We don't want to get in trouble," Belle replied, looking at him as if it was obvious. I would think it would be, considering Fritz pretty much told Bonnie and Freddy that.

"So? There's this thing called rule-breaking," Brian muttered, and Belle rolled her eyes at him.

" **Brian, not all of us enjoy breaking every rule that exists and getting in huge trouble** ," Freddy pointed out to the boy, who, in return, started muttering something along the lines of "an annoying buzzkill."

 **Brian's POV**

"What happened to 'hating chaos'?" I muttered, and Claire looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Well, we aren't going to stop so you might as well leave," Izzy told Fabian, who just shrugged.

"I'm afraid we can't leave-" Fabian began, before I cut him off.

"And trust me, we wish we could. I had enough of you four in school," I snapped at them, and they pretended to ignore me, but I could to they got mad, 'cause their eyes went endo-ey.

"Trust me, you aren't the only one," Izzy replied, and I smirked, sticking my tongue out at her. What? I'm 9, what'd you expect?

"Yeah, yeah Izzy. Everyone knows you're just mad that I put a rat in your backpack," I snickered, and she looked like she was gonna kill me. This'll be funny!

"It's Isabelle, you idiot! And who wouldn't be mad about that?!" She pointed out, stopping her foot.

"Um, Fabian, Troy, Katie, Gabe, Olivia, Polly, Quinn-"I started listing off every kid in my grade, and she face-palmed.

"Okay, I get it, the rest of the grade was used to you pranking them. But it still wasn't funny!" She growled, and I rolled my eyes.

"The entire school thought it was funny," I replied, grinning when she stomped her foot again.

"Brian, quit it," Fabian demanded, but he was grinning too. Actually, almost everyone was, 'cept Claire. And Izzy, obviously.

"Fine," I responded, and Izzy relaxed a little. Wow, these people really don't like me, do they?

"But back to why we came down here. Stop trying to attack everyone, or else," Fabian threatened, turning serious again. Claire rolled her eyes and Izzy looked at him with a look that screamed "really? Are you serious?".

"A **m i** Su **Pp** o **S** eD t **O S** aY o **r E** ls **E W** hAt?" Claire finally replied, looking at Fabian like he was stupid. I nodded.

"Um, kinda. That's usually what people do, ya know?" I pointed out, and they glared at me once again.

"Okay. Or else what?" Izzy questioned, tapping her foot, waiting.

"Or else Nightmare," I spoke, pointing behind them, grinning. This was gonna be awesome. And completely and utterly hilarious.

* * *

So, to cut the story short, they turned around, saw Nightmare, and freaked. And I mean freaked. Mangle (*cough Maggie cough*) actually powered down. But, I was right, it was hilarious. And now Fabian is yelling at me 'cause I told Nightmare to attack them. Aw, I thought I would get away with that. He hated them too, so why would he be mad?

 **Clara's POV**

"I don't know if that was funny or just really mean," I spoke when Fabian and Brian disappeared. Troy, meanwhile, was dying of laughter.

"Funny. It was hilarious. That is revenge for them always being jerks to us in school," he replied, finally calming down. I nodded, kind of agreeing with him.

"But still, siccing Nightmare on them was mean. And a bit overboard," I pointed out. I mean, even as a human he still had fangs and claws, and red eyes, and he was really, really tall still.

"Um, Clara? You do realize they broke your wrist twice, right?" Troy responded, and I nodded, remembering that and wincing.

"Good point. Clarissa was really mean. So was Fletcher. Isabelle just kind of stayed out of it, though," I muttered, and Troy shrugged, not caring.

"Yeah, but she never stopped them either. Besides, she still was a jerk," Troy replied finally, and I nodded.

"I still don't get why Brian hated her so much though. I mean, she never really did anything to him," I wondered, and Troy shrugged again. Once again, he couldn't care less.

"'Cause she was Isabelle. She hung out with the kids who were horrible to everyone. But it probably had something to do with the fact that she made everyone hate him," Troy pointed out, and I looked at him in shock.

"Wait, she did that? I thought Baxter did. Hey, do you think Baxter's here too?" I wondered, and Troy snickered.

"If he is, he had to have possessed that little Bonnie puppet. Baxter was Brian's brother, after all," Troy laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Later Troy," I spoke, then disappeared, him waving at me before I did.


	20. Back to Normal! Almost

**Star's POV**

"So, what happened to the prank war?" Lyla asked out of the blue as I was fixing my mic. I looked up at her, rolling my eyes.

"It got dropped 'cause of the robo-ghosts. Probably for the best, anyways. The last thing I want is to get dyed orange again. Ugh, that was horrible," I replied, groaning at the memory. I wanted to kill Katie for doing that. I tried to, actually.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. I gotta admit, that was kinda funny. What? It was! Everyone thought so!" Lyla defended herself as I gave her a deadly glare. It wasn't funny! It was annoying!

"It wasn't funny! I was orange for a week! It sucked! Didn't help that was when we were meeting all the new animatronics. Ugh, Sean just wouldn't leave me alone about that," I ranted, and Lyla was snickering a bit, which made me growl angrily at her.

"Lyla! Star! Come over here! Now!" Changle suddenly called us, making both of us jump in surprise.

Once we recovered from the slight shock, we both walked off the stage, going to where we heard her voice from, which happened to be Jingle and Jangle's room, aka their stage.

"Yeah? Changle, what is it?" Lyla questioned, going backstage, where the girl would most likely be. Which is, in fact, where she was.

I followed behind her, and froze when I saw what had caused Changle to call us. In front of me, Jingle was jumping up and down. Which, wasn't odd for Jingle, really. What was surprising was the fact that she was normal again. As in, she was an animatronic!

"Look! Look! I'm normal! I'm a robot! Yay! No more school! Yes!" The cat exclaimed, stopping her jumping, just to switch to spinning around excitedly.

"How is she a robot again?!" Lyla asked, recovering from her shock and looked at Changle, excited.

"No clue. One second she was a girl, the next she was a girl-cat hybrid, and then she was normal again. It just happened out of nowhere," Changle explained, and I looked curiously at the cat who was still spinning.

Suddenly, there was a snap, and Gold appeared in the room, looking excited. So, I'm gonna assume he did something that turned her normal. Wait, why would he turn JINGLE normal? She annoys the heck out of him!

"Wh- Nice! It worked! Finally!" Gold shouted, triumphant.

Jingle started jumping again, saying "thank you" over and over again. Gold, for once, ignored her.

"Wait, you turned her back? Why Jingle? You can't stand her! I mean, I'm not upset, I'm just curious," I wondered, and Jingle suddenly stopped and repeated what I asked, curious as well.

"I just did the spell randomly. I didn't think it would work, to be fair," he answered, and Jingle and I nodded in understanding while Changle and Jangle rolled their eyes. Lyla just shrugged in response.

 **Jingle's POV**

 _I'M NORMAL! I'M A ROBOT! YAY! YAY! YAY! I mean, being human wasn't horrible, BUT I LIKE THIS WAY BETTER! YAAAAAYYYYY!_ I screamed in my head as Gold replied to Star's question.

"Wait, can you fix us, too?" My sister, Jangle, piped up, curious and now getting excited and anxious.

"Um, maybe. Give me a couple minutes. That was hard to do," the ghost boy replied, before disappearing, teleporting to the safe room most likely.

"...YAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" I shouted suddenly, making everyone but Jangle jump, surprised. She was used to this kind of stuff by now. I mean, she is my sister, after all.

 **Jangle's POV**

"Dang it. I wanted to turn back too," I muttered as my sister continued celebrating, jumping all over the place and knocking a bunch of stuff down. No way I'm cleaning this up… by myself.

"YAY! AWESOME! WOO HOO! OTHER WORDS THAT SHOW I'M HAPPY!" Jingle cheered, and I rolled my eyes. "Other words that show I'm happy!"? Really? Man, my sister is freaking crazy.

"Um, Jingle?" Lyla spoke up, making my sister stop for a moment, looking curiously at the girl.

"Yeah?" She asked, turning around.

"You kinda broke the stage," the tiger girl informed, pointing down, revealing a crack in the ground.

"Oops…" Jingle mumbled while I stared at the crack, before face-palming.

"Are you serious?!" I muttered, my comment being muffled by my hand.

"Sorry Jangle. I kinda forgot that a bot can't jump on the stage," Jingle apologized, sounding nervous.

 **Jingle's POV**

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no,_ I thought, waiting for my sister to start yelling. She's scary when she's mad, and a broken stage is something to get mad about. Mr. Fazbear'll kill us when he gets back from vacation! ...And he's getting back in two days. We're screwed. We. Are. Screwed.

"Just help me fix this before I change my mind," Jangle ordered, surprisingly calm. For the situation. Her eyes had still turned into the endo-eyes.

"Kk! Got it Jangle!" I exclaimed, saluting like a soldier would, causing my sister to face-palm.

 **3rd Person View**

Snowfall stood on the main stage, speaking to Freddy, Chica, and Raven about the new toys when suddenly a question popped into her head.

"Hey, if there's Nightmare versions of the refurbs and some of the toys, what about the newer bots?" The cat girl suddenly asked, tilting her head in wonder.

Freddy shrugged, Chica looked nervous, (makes sense, considering Clara is terrified of the Nightmares. The "ghost killers" part really took effect.) and Raven looked confused.

"Huh? What'd you mean? What are the Nightmares?" The ravenette wondered, confused.

"You know those plushies I used to have? Yeah, those are the Nightmares. I'm surprised that you never met them," Snowfall replied, and her younger sister nodded in understanding.

"Why are they called Nightmares though? I mean, they're just plushies," Raven pointed out, and Freddy rolled his eyes, just confusing the girl even more.

"If you turn around, you'll see why."

Raven whipped around, and froze, seeing Nightmare Bonnie with claws and fangs out, eyes glowing purple as well.

"...What is that?!" She eventually yelped, jumping behind Snowfall, who was giving Nightmare Bonnie a death glare, who just stuck his tongue out at her. Freddy, meanwhile, was snickering.

"That is Nightmare Bonnie, the most annoying of the Nightmares," Snowfall replied, and, instead of being insulted, the rabbit boy nodded, grinning, much to the white haired girl's fury.

* * *

"You know, we should tell the boss about this. New Nightmares? Could be useful. I mean, those are some of the most dangerous things that exist," Belle voiced as Clarissa, Maggie, Fletcher, Baxter, and her teleported back to the diner.

"Oh yay. More people to bug me about how I possessed a hand puppet. How great," Baxter snapped, glaring at her.

 _Ugh, this was the one thing I like better about Brian. He was nicer… to most people,_ Fletcher thought as the ballerina and rabbit started yelling at each other.

" **W** i **L** L y **o** U t **wO** Sh **U** t **u** P?!" Clarissa snapped eventually, making both shrink back and be quiet.

" **Finally** ," Fletcher muttered, causing both to glare at him, which he ignored.

"Hi! Hello! Hahaha!" Brian shouted, suddenly appearing in front of the animatronics, scaring them.

"That moment when you realize Brian is secretly BB," Clara whispered to Troy as they appeared next to Clarissa, and he nodded in agreement, shuddering.

"What do you want now?!" Belle yelled after she recovered from her scare.

"To jumpscare you," Brian replied, grinning, while all the sister location bots gave him death glares, minus Maggie, who just whimpered.

"Why is she playing the innocent act? She's horrible," Melody asked Fabian quietly, who shrugged in response, mouthing "'cause she can."

"Who are they, anyway?" Jasmine asked as Brian and Troy continued to mess with the ghost-bots.

"Kids we used to know. They apparently died and possessed… those," the brunette replied, and Jasmine nodded in understanding, before covering her ears as Brian let out an animatronic screech.

"You guys can still do that?!" Kaylee asked as soon as it was quiet again. Or, as quiet as it can be with Brian and Troy in a room together.

"Yup!" Clare responded, and Fabian nodded at the same time.

"Cool. We never were able to do it," Jasmine mumbled, and Melody rolled her eyes.

"You only possessed Jingle and Jangle for a short time. Trust me, if you possessed them long enough, you would've been able to do it, too," the golden haired girl told the two, who "oh-ed" in response.

"...AGAIN, SERIOUSLY?! BRIAN!"

* * *

"...Who are they?" A certain black-haired shadow asked, with his infamous grin still on his face.

"No idea Shadow. The ghosts obviously know 'em though," his partner in crime replied, tossing a lighter from hand to hand.

"So, Fred, why'd you bring a lighter again?" Shadow wondered for the fifth time, causing Fred to face-palm.

"To do this," he responded, turning the lighter on and tossing it next to Belle, who jumped away, shrieking at Brian, who died laughing.

"She's a robot though. It's not like it's gonna do anything," Shadow pointed out, a confused expression on his face. He was still grinning like the cheshire cat, though.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's still funny to see her flip out, though," the Freddy's purple doppleganger replied, snickering at Belle's furious expression.

"True. ...PIZZA!" Shadow shouted before disappearing, confusing the heck out of his friend. And everyone in the room, except Clara, who looked very pissed off now.

"Wha…?" Fred muttered before following the ravenette's lead and teleporting up to the parts and service room.

* * *

"Not funny Shadow!" Clara yelled out just as he disappeared, and Brian lost it when he finally got it.

Maggie tilted her head. "I don't get it."

* * *

 **Yeah, it's a shorter chapter this time. Sorry! Oh, and if you wanna see what Star, Lyla, Sean, Frostbite, and Wolfy looks like, it's on my Deviantart. I wish I could put the link, but it won't let me. So just search WolfofEpicness32 and it should come up. I also drew the scene where Shadow yells "PIZZA!", so you can check that out too.**

 **YAY! Okay, I was going through the stories with the most reviews, and the Rise of Snowfall is on the seventh page! Which is really high considering there's over two hundred pages. So, to celebrate, I'll let you guys suggest something for me to do. Maybe add some bonus chapters to The Rise of Snowfall or A Night Guard's Story, maybe put up a teaser for my next series, or maybe just write a couple of one-shots! You guys get to decide that!**

 **Wolf out!**


	21. Handing Off the Story

**Hi guys. No, this isn't a chapter. So, I needed to tell you guys that I've just lost interest in this story. It's not going in the direction I had anticipated. So, I'm done writing it.**

 **Woah, woah, woah! That doesn't mean that this story is finished (hopefully). I'd like to give it to someone else. So, if you'd like to take this story, please either put it in a review or PM me about. Thank you.**

 **I will be writing another Fnaf story though. It should be up later tonight.**

 **That's about all I have to say.**

 **Wolf out.**


End file.
